Puppies and Promises
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Jacob refuses Edward's proposition to give Bella "puppies". After her vampire husband betrays her trust, Rosalie sneaks her to a new home in La Push. Jacob grapples with his conscience. Would it be so bad to give in to the heinous idea?
1. Chapter 1

Puppies and Promises

By Lady of Spain

Chapter 1: A Freakin' Mess

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

I was so freakin' exhausted, I couldn't even lift my head from my lumpy, old pillow. I'd been running all damn day and night now for seventy-two hours, trying my hardest to get that girl outta my head, for all the good it did. I was surprised I hadn't gotten blisters on my paws. Anyway, I let sleep descend and break me away from the heartache she caused me. It was the middle of the afternoon before my peepers opened, and I was ready to face reality once more ... crap!

I shook my head to clear out the cobwebs, and hung my feet over the side of the bed. Trudging into the bathroom, I stripped off my crud-encrusted shorts and got into the shower stall. It was a wonder how a simple shower could lift your sinking spirits. I felt like a normal human again… well almost human anyway.

I'd just turned off the tap, and grabbed a towel, when Dad banged on the door. "There's a phone call for you, Son. He says it's important."

"Well, who is it?" I asked, rubbing the towel over my wet hair.

Silence …

"Dad?"

"It's Edward Cullen."

The towel hit the tiled floor, as I threw it down with all the pent up anger I could muster. Goddammit, why would that filthy bloodsucker be calling me? He already had my reason for living in his king-sized, super-duper, deluxe bed; I had nothing left for him to take.

Retrieving the towel from the floor, I draped it around my waist and huffed in exasperation. I walked out to the kitchen. Dad shrugged, and handed me the phone, placing his fingers in his ears as he retreated to the living room.

Practically shouting into the receiver, I launched an attacked with, "What the hell do you want, leech?

My body was vibrating a mile a minute. I had all I could do to keep it under control, and all the while, Eddie boy was being a sickeningly, polite _gentleman_. "Never mind the _how-are-you sh**._ I know you hate my guts, and you know the feeling's mutual. So cut to the chase, huh?

"You want me to whaaaat? Why should I? She got what she wanted, and it wasn't me."

I heard the telephone rattling as it changed hands. "Hey, what's goin' on here?" Jeez, it was the pixie on the line.

"Alice, I hate to insult you, but if you think you can do any better at convincin' me, think again. Look, I don't wanna talk to you either. So hang it up, or put Eddie boy back on, so I can yell at him some more. I'm really in a mood now."

I pulled the phone away from my ear while more rattling sounded. %$### &^^!

Finally …"Welcome back, leech. Listen—don't be puttin' the fortune teller on. She's not gonna soften me up. All she'll do is annoys me, and believe me, I'm pretty damned annoyed already.

"Phft! All right, tick, give me one good reason why I should do that."

My stomach twisted in a knot at his next words, and a loud thud sounded as I slumped back against the drywall. "No freakin' way. Tell me it isn't true …pleeeaaase! How in the holy hell is that even possible? I thought you'd be shooting blanks.

"Wait a minute—hold up. If Carlisle says the little monster will kill her, then why can't he just get rid of it?

"Well, whaddya know … finally, we agree on something.

"Okay, I'll be there, but I'm not doin' this for you, chump. Yeah, _bad-bye_ to you too."

Jeez, could things get any worse? The answer to that stupid question was a big, fat, yes.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Bella shifted her weight on the chaise, and looked up at me with a hopeful glint in her eyes. She still seemed to have that emotional bond with him that she couldn't shake, and I couldn't fathom. "Did he say he would come?"

"Yes, love. He sounded terribly irritated, but I convinced him that it would be in your best interest." In truth, I never wanted that mongrel to step across our threshold, and sully our home. Our sanctuary would be infested with his noxious dog odor, snide remarks, and colorful language. Why couldn't she break with him? She was married to me now.

I sat beside my Bella, and lifted her hand to my lips, kissing each digit, the softness and warmth of it stirring feelings of emotion within my un-beating heart. Our restful repose was cut short by the cacophonous roar of a motorcycle's engine as it sped up the path on the long, circular driveway. The thunderous noise ended abruptly, replaced by the stomp of work boots, clomping along the entrance to our home. Jacob's loud thoughts erupted subsequently, replete with every expletive imaginable. It was obvious that his annoyance hadn't abated one iota.

Opening the door, I gestured to him to step inside. He looked right past me, and spotting Bella, strode to her, brushing me aside. The blissful expression on her face conjured up that old jealousy, and the memory of their kiss at the mountain top began playing in my brain. God—that kiss! Incredibly, I could even sense her heartbeat as it sped up at his approach.

The way he swaggered across the room to her, made me want to rip him to pieces. She was mine, and he had no right to elicit that response from my wife. He looked so confident, so masculine, while I appeared to be a whimpering fool.

As he stood before her, I sidled up to him. God's teeth, the boy had grown another two inches since I saw him last. He now towered over me, and I noticed Bella taking in the magnificent view. If she hadn't begged me to invite him here, I'd gladly toss him out the door, but in actuality, I needed his help to persuade her to save herself from the inevitable. So, I gritted my teeth, and restrained my impulses.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Jeez, what was wrong with this picture? And why did she havta look so damn happy to see me? She was married to the tick, for cryin' out loud.

Her face was lit up like Christmas lights when I walked in. "I'm so glad to see you, Jake. You look great."

"Glad to see you too, but I gotta say, _you_ look like hell."

"Jacob …" the leech warned me. _What? I gotta tell the truth. She looks like death warmed over. Isn't that why I'm here, to knock some sense into that stubborn head of hers?_

Edward cringed. Served him right for trespassing on my thoughts. Bella patted the air. "S'okay, Edward. Jake's always been brutally honest, and I've seen what I look like in the mirror. It's no secret."

Extending my arms in either direction, I said, "Well, here I am. I know why Eddie wanted this visit, but why do you want me here?"

Bella canted her head, and put on a wan smile that pricked a million holes in my heart. I still had it bad. "I missed you. You're still my best friend."

I was proverbially scratchin' my head. "But you're a married woman now. You don't need me anymore."

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, let's not go there, huh … I can't take it."

"I'm sorry … but I have to know what Edward said to you to get you here."

I tried not to look at her bulging abdomen. "It's like you said. It's no secret; I can see what that … that thing is doing to you.

"Shove over." I squeezed onto the couch with her, and played with her hand. "Bells, as much as I can't stomach your husband, I agree with his concern. Anyone can tell that this will not end well at all. The little monster is gonna be the death of you. You're gonna leave behind—Eddie, Charlie and ME!"

She sat up straighter, clearly angry. "You don't know that!" she sputtered.

I stood up, flapping my arms about. "We're all in agreement here, Bells. You're in denial. Even Carlisle says you'll die giving birth to it!"

With eyes filled with disgust, she accused, "Edward put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but this time, he's right. Why are you being so stubborn? No good can come from this. If you die, Eddie will hate that thing, and I'll mourn for you, and hate _you_ for being so stupid."

Pointing to the door, she fumed, "Get out!"

I slapped my thighs, sighing in defeat. "That's what I get for telling the truth …"

* * *

 _Well that went over slicker'n snot._

The bloodsucker followed me out the front door, and with his hands on my shoulders, whipped me around to face him.

"That particular simile doesn't paint a very pretty picture, but you are correct."

I automatically flinched from his touch, shrugging to free me of his grip. "Stop that. You know it drives me crazy when you answer my freakin' thoughts. And get your ice-cold hands off me. You're making my flesh crawl."

Edward let loose of me, and dropped his meat hooks to his sides. The guy looked like he was about to cry … that is, if his tear ducts were functional.

Placing my hands on the top of my head, I walked aroud in a circle. "Jeez, I should've had my head examined letting you talk me into coming here. I knew she wouldn't listen to me. She never had before. Why would she now?"

"I had to try. She trusts you. I guess, now, I'll have to ask for your aid with an alternate plan."

"Great … an alternate plan. See how that goes," I snarked sarcastically."

"Jacob, please … I implore you, hear me out."

"I'm listening. I might regret it, but I'm listening."

"Bella is determined to have a child. So, what if Carlisle and I gave her a chance to have one … not a vampire-hybrid … but a normal, human baby?"

I shook my head. Where was this going? Adoption? "I don't follow."

Edward nervously rubbed his lips, with two fingers, getting up the courage to spout out the most ridiculous scheme to inhabit a brain. "I'm well aware that you're in love with Bella, and you still harbor lust-filled thoughts—thoughts of taking her to your bed. I detest you for it, but I'm sacrificing those feelings to save her life. Jacob … would you be willing to give her a child—your child?"

Was he serious? My mouth dropped open, and I was speechless for a good thirty seconds. Then the words poured outta my mouth in a torrent. "You are outta your ever-lovin', freakin', vampire head, you know that? What do I look like, a sperm bank? No thanks. I'm outta here!"

"No … wait. Think about it, Jacob. I'd rather she have a child with someone she obviously has feelings for. And you truly care for her too. If she wants more children, well then, she can have all the puppies you can supply."

"That's it. You are one certifiable nutcase. She is not having any _puppies_ , okay? Not by me, anyway."

"Oh, come now, you can't deny that you've dreamed of making Bella yours, can you?"

"That's beside the point. She's _not_ mine. She's your wife, and she'd never agree to it.

"And … contrary to what you believe, I do have some principles. Besides, if she came to me of her own free choice, that'd be different. I won't make love to her when you're offering her to me on a silver platter. It just seems so premeditated. I don't find that romantic at all, and neither would Bells."

"Romantic? We're discussing Bella's life here. Are you willing to throw it away?"

"Hey—wait a damn minute there, leech. I'm not the one who got her knocked up."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact, and I accept the blame."

"And I _refuse_ the offer. Nice try, but no cigar."

Edward looked as if he was suckin' on a pickle.

"Cheer up, Eddie. You're a creative mastermind. You'll think up something … and without me in the starring role."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Diabolical Plan

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

I left the pickle-sucking vamp standing there, no closer to a solution. Straddling my bike, I pushed the kick stand up, and started the engine. With a thunderous growl, the cycle leaped forward, and I was ridin' the road to La Push.

When I got home, I mulled over everything the stupid leech told me. Bella was stubborn, that much was true, and Edward was an idiot thinking I could change her mind about delivering the creature—and no doubt about it—a death blow to herself.

What could I do? I definitely didn't want her dead; I wanted to help. And sure, I had long wished to make her mine, but not like _that_. I was not a paid stud service, thank you very much. Jeez, that scenario had not-so-erotic written all over it. I'd probably be so tense, I wouldn't be able to do the deed. Sh**, that was a pleasant thought.

I remained awake for half the night stewing over this whole situation. Dammit, why couldn't she have chosen me? Then, none of this crap would've happened. Well, I guess if I wanted to be honest about it, it most probably _would_ happen. Only it'd be _my_ child, with red blood in his veins, and not some monstrous thing that may or may not suck the life outta people.

* * *

The next day, I was still considering Cullen's proposition. The tiny demon sitting on my left shoulder, coaxed, _Would it be so bad if you gave it the ol' college try?_ Then I thought, _Would it really?_

Why was I even entertaining _that_ idea? No … absolutely, no. I had principles, like I told that bloodsucking prick. Jeez, I could just kill him for stickin' that suggestion in my brain. Too bad he was already dead.

I needed help making a decision, so during patrol, I asked Paul for advice. He of all the pack had no sense of honor when it came to women, or at least he had his own personal code for whatever that was worth. He took what he wanted—not that any of them were complaining … you understand. Plus he had to have been in this dilemma at one time or another; well, maybe not this particular dilemma, but you get my drift.

I ran up beside him, _Hey, Paul, can I ask you a hypothetical question?_

His furry muzzle turned to meet my eyes. _Whoa … the great Jacob Black, asking me somethin'? That's a switch. You're usually giving me the score._

 _Will you give me an honest answer or not?_

Paul snorted. _Go ahead, shoot!_

 _Here goes. Say a husband of a woman you were in love with asked you to sleep with her. Would you do it?_

 _That all depends …_

 _On what?_

 _On why he would do that._

 _Well, suppose he couldn't give her children, and gave you his permission to give her one, if you know what I mean._

 _Yeah, I get it, but nah._

 _Nah, what?_

 _Nah—in the first place, why would I be in love with a married woman? Not my style, and anyhow, that's playin' with fire. And second, how could I live, knowing that another man was raising my own flesh and blood. See my point?_

 _I never thought of that. Thanks, something to think about._

Paul flopped onto the ground, rolling over and over, erupting in a wolfy laugh. _So you're in love with a married lady, huh? I wonder who the unlucky gal is, as if … Hypothetical question, my ass!_

With that he took off, his bushy tail blurring in my sight as he raced along on earth-churning paws.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

"It's time you went out to feed, Edward. I don't like the way you're looking. I'm going this morning, perhaps you could join me? Rosalie and Esme are both here. They won't let anything happen to Bella."

I was reluctant to leave her. "I don't want to be gone too long. If anything happens to her …"

"She'll be fine."

While we ran toward our favorite hunting ground, Carlisle told me, "I'm really worried about Bella. She's not strong enough to give birth. With every day that goes by, she grows weaker. And if she dies during childbirth, it's highly likely that the child could die also."

"I know, but she won't listen to reason."

"This is against my medical ethics, but I think we may have to do something drastic, to save her life. Bella's not thinking clearly. She can't make a rational decision, so we'll have to make that decision for her. In any other circumstance, I would consider this immoral, but her very life depends on it. So, here's what I'm suggesting … would you agree to my performing a therapeutic abortion?"

"Of course; I can't lose her, Carlisle. But how do you propose to get Bella to agree?"

"I have a foolproof plan. It wouldn't be unusual for me to dose her with vitamins to build up her stamina. I can administer the drug intravenously, only it won't be vitamins. It will be a powerful anesthetic, called Versed. She'll fall into a somnolent phase instantly, and we can carry on from there. We need to proceed very soon, as there's a distinct possibility that Bella may die even before actually delivering the child. I'll set up things in my study, for the procedure. One more thing—we must keep this idea to ourselves for now. If Rosalie got an inkling of what we're about to do, she would put a stop to it immediately."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I'll help you any way I can."

I hated to do anything against her will, but like Carlisle said, Bella was in denial, and not able to make a competent decision.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

It was sweet of Carlisle to give me some vitamins. I realized that my strength was slipping rapidly, and so I welcomed his help. The strangest thing happened though. One minute, he was injecting the vitamin, and the next, I had fallen asleep—how odd.

When I opened my eyes, Rosalie was sitting in a chair beside my bed, reading a book. I lifted my head slowly, but holy cow, I just felt so woozy.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. I feel like I've slept for twenty years."

"More like three days."

"What?"

"Yeah, you should know that Carlisle's been keeping you sedated."

I tried to sit up, but all the IV tubes and dizziness made it difficult. "Why? Did something happen? Did I have a reaction to the vitamins?"

"No … not that. I'll just come right out with it. Bella … you're not pregnant any longer."

Rosalie looked angry rather than sad, and I wondered why. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and a cold, tingling sensation climbed up my spine. "What aren't you telling me, Rose?"

"Your beloved Edward assisted Carlisle to perform an abortion."

"Nooooo! Noooo!" I screamed. "How could they? They didn't ask me. They didn't have my permission."

Edward heard my screams and came barreling into the room. "I'm so sorry you lost the baby, but Bella, love, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Lost the baby? Don't lie to me, Edward. Rose told me what happened. You took it ... you and Carlisle. You took our baby away from me."

He shook his head. "You're not yourself; I'll have Jasper come in, or Carlisle, to give you a sedative."

"I don't want another sedative. I've been unconscious for three days. Three days, Edward!"

He crept up cautiously, and took my hand.

I recoiled. "Don't touch me," I shrieked.

Rosalie stood to her full height. "Good job, Edward. I hope you're pleased with yourself."

"Shut up, Rose."

I yanked all the tubes free, and sat up, furious with him. "I can't stand to look at you right now. Please leave."

Sidling up to the bed, Rosalie sat on the edge of the mattress. I turned to her as Edward left the room. I spoke through my tears. "Can I see my son now?"

"It was a little girl," Rosalie answered quietly. "She was beautiful."

"I want to see her. Please, Rose, can you take me to her?"

"I'm sorry, that's impossible."

"No, I'm strong enough to make it to wherever she is. I need to see her. At least that would be something."

"That's not what I meant. They incinerated her, Bella."

"They threw her into the furnace? They threw my baby into the furnace, like she was a piece of garbage? Oh, God! They didn't even grant me that?" I burst into tears, and Rosalie lent me her shoulder to cry on.

* * *

To say that things were not the same between Edward and me, would be an understatement. Rose seemed to be my only ally. Even Alice went along with the plan to fix my dilemma. She claimed that she saw me die on the delivery table.

So, I was alive, but dead inside. Every time, I touched my abdomen, searching for my little nudger, I came away, feeling teary-eyed all over again. Maybe my reaction wouldn't have been so strong if they had just asked for my consent. But, taking the baby by stealth, after pouring drugs into my veins, was not endearing me to this family.

A week after I awoke from the drug-induced coma, Edward and I were arguing all the time. I would not let him share my bed, and I ate alone. I couldn't tolerate having him near me. Another week went by, and Emmett would walk around with his hands over his ears, and Jasper would just roll his eyes.

Then one night, Edward and I had the fight of all fights. I was in bed, and he came into the room.

In a voice soft, and honey-smooth, he entreated me, "Bella, I'm your husband. Now this has got to stop. We're married, and were meant to share our wedded love in this bed. You can't let this go on. Our whole family is in an uproar over our rift. Say you'll forgive me, and let me love you as it was meant to be."

"That's what this is all about. Your pride is hurt because I won't let you touch me, and everyone here knows it. Well, get used to it. Shoe's on the other foot now. Pinches, doesn't it?"

"Love, this will pass, I promise you. It's just a little bump in the road."

"A bump in the road …" I deadpanned. "It's more than a bump, Edward. It's a mountainous precipice, and I don't know whether I can ever get over it."

Edward was irritated now. "This is absolutely absurd. Maybe you should have chosen that towering mutt then. I know you even now have feelings for him after all this time."

"Maybe I should have. At least he didn't lie to me, and do things behind my back."

"Then go to him. See if I care. Whatever makes you happy."

"Well, I'm certainly not happy here, and you're the cause of it."

"You know, Carlisle had a hand in this too."

"It was your baby. You didn't have to go along with it. My god, Edward, you helped to kill your own child!"

"This is it, then. Get a divorce. Leave. Go see that mangy mongrel. Maybe he'll be asinine enough to take you in. Better yet, commit yourself to the nearest asylum for the mentally disturbed."

He walked out the door, slamming it shut.

* * *

The honeymoon was definitely over. I had to get out of here, and out of this marriage, but what was I going to do? I couldn't go back home, it would be too humiliating. Staring up at the ceiling, I heard a slight rustling, and soon a statuesque blonde appeared. "Pack your things, Bella. We're going. I have a place all picked out for you, and you're going to love it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Starting Over

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

A/N: This is for ninny1 who leaves so many reviews but has disabled her PM capability, so I can't reply. Thanks, ninny!

* * *

Rosalie helped with the packing, and the whole time she was in my room, she kept singing a song that was barely audible. "What are you doing, Rose?"

"I'm keeping one step ahead of Edward."

I nodded, understanding her actions. Edward couldn't read her mind, or know what she was doing for a while at least, if that song was playing in her head.

With her incredible speed, we were in the car, and heading toward … La Push?

We were just inside the border on the opposite side of the Reservation, when Rosalie took a seldom used, back road and skirted the rear of an apartment complex. She explained, "Edward will be looking for a building that faces the highway. Anyway, we're still within the bounds of the reservation. He'll have to break the treaty to come here. Technically, I shouldn't be here either, but what the hell. This was worth it."

Shaking my head in amazement, I said, "You are definitely not a dumb blonde, Rose."

She handed me a set of keys, and took my luggage. "It's all yours; apartment number seven; your lucky number."

My mind was a discombobulated jumble. I couldn't believe this was happening; especially that Rosalie of all people should help me.

Rosalie looked my way before moving toward the complex. "I'm not a mind reader like my brother, or a seer like Alice, but it wasn't that difficult to see that there was no future left for you in our home. I saw the split coming as soon as that unfortunate event happened, and I don't blame you one bit. I wanted that baby as much as you did."

Hoisting my bags in one hand, she remarked, "I'll get you settled in, and then I'll go. Here, take my other hand, while I close my eyes. You can guide me to the apartment. If I don't see where I'm going, Edward won't see it either. When I leave here, I'll continue driving to throw him off the trail."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"You can start by promising to stay away from vampires."

"No problem."

She was dead serious. "I'm not kidding, Bella. It's a real warning."

* * *

My belongings got squared away quickly, and before leaving, Rosalie handed me a huge wad of hundred dollar bills. "This should keep you in food and rent for awhile. And don't worry, I borrowed it from Alice. She was as upset as I was over this whole situation, and guilty to boot. She practically threw the money at me.

"Are you going to be all right now?"

"Yeah, and thanks, Rose."

"Don't mention it."

I walked Rosalie to the back door. When she started to leave, I remembered something. "Oh wait!" I removed my wedding band, and gave it to her. "Please give this back to Edward. I can't keep it. The ring belonged to his mother so I'm sure it means a great deal to him."

Rosalie looked straight at me, and gave me an unprecedented smile. "You're making the right choice."

"I know."

* * *

I looked around, scrutinizing the apartment. It was painted stark white. There were a few nondescript paintings on the walls, and some knick knacks here and there. The furniture was beige naugahyde, the carpeting beige also. I felt just as colorless as my surroundings, but at least I wasn't wound up tense as a coiled spring, or battling with my domineering husband.

By this time, I was yawning. Going through my drawers for something to sleep in, I came across a manila folder containing annulment papers, and a new cell phone. Rosalie thought of everything. I slipped into some pajamas, and sat on the beige bedspread covering the mattress. What now? I felt like my life was starting over. Where should I go from here?

Sliding under the covers, I decided to call Dad in the morning. He deserved to know that I'd left Edward. I thought about phoning Jacob too, but I was chicken-hearted. I'd hurt him so much, and now, I didn't even know if he'd want to see me. With my eyes tightly shut, I took a deep breath, and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

After breakfast, I phoned Dad, but what do you say to a man who gave you away at your wedding—under duress? Would a sincere apology be enough?

I listened to the phone ringing, and then he picked up. "Dad?"

"No … I'm … I'm fine. I have to tell you something important though. I'm not at the Cullen's. I moved out. My marriage is over, and I'll be filing for an annulment in the next couple of days. It was all a big mistake. Edward was not who I thought he was. I should've listened to you—and Jacob if I really think about it. I'm sorry for all the money spent, and the time wasted. You're not mad at me, are you?"

I started to cry. He was so understanding. "You're such a saint. I don't deserve a dad like you. And please don't say a word to mom. I'll tell her everything myself. I'm just not up to it yet.

"Dad … I have a favor to ask too. I need my truck; can you bring it to me? I'm at the Cliffside Apartments, on Wrecker Road. Yeah … it's almost at the edge of the reservation. Okay, I'll wait. Oh … it's apartment seven. And I need you to park it out back. I'm afraid that Edward will see it, and I don't want him to find me. Okay, I'll see you then. And Dad, I love you. Bye."

That afternoon, Dad drove up to the complex. I would know the noisy rumble of that motor anywhere. I ran out and into his arms.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Rosalie entered the house from the garage, and that damn song was still filling her brain. It finally dawned on me what had taken place, and I raced to my room to confirm it. The bed was empty and Bella's clothes were missing. I knew my sister was angry with me, but never dreamt that she'd go to such lengths to seek revenge on my wife's behalf. She didn't even like Bella.

I confronted her as she stepped into the living room. "I can't believe you'd do such a thing."

With defiance in her eyes, she stood her ground, and fired back, "And I can't believe you'd do such a thing either."

"That's beside the point."

"No, that IS the point."

I reached out and braced myself on the back of the lounge, in an attempt to control my impulse to hit her. "Bella is my wife, and you had no right to take her from me"

"Think again, Edward. She's no longer yours; she didn't want to be here. Bella was unhappy. We could all hear you arguing day after day. Thank god she was human, or it would've gone on all night too. Besides I heard you tell her she should leave."

My voice began to rise. "I spoke in anger. We both said things that we didn't mean."

"Are you sure about that?"

No longer in control, I grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her. "You are going to tell me where she is, right now."

"Go to hell, Edward," she spit at me.

"Emmett!"

My brother came flying down the stairs, along with Jasper and Alice. "C'mon now, Dude, let her go. What's goin' on here, anyway?"

"You tell your wife to give me Bella's address. I'll let her go when and if she does."

Emmett and Jasper were confused as to what had occurred. They looked at each other then to Rosalie and Alice, who spoke up. "Bella is gone. She left, and Rose helped her. I guess in a way, I did too."

I glared at Alice, feeling betrayed, and caught a glimpse of Jasper who was moving closer. I put out my hand to stop him, spouting, "And you stay out of this. This is between me and Rose."

Rosalie's face was set in stone. "I'm not going to tell you, and you can't make me."

Jasper stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "I reckon we've come to a stalemate here. Alice …?"

Alice hung her head. "I don't see it happening, Edward, so there's nothing you can do about it."

I let go of Rosalie, defeated, and scanned their faces. "So, you're all on her side … Have it your way then." I stormed out of the house, running to clear my head.

* * *

When I came back to the house, I overheard Esme talking quietly to Carlisle. "I don't understand, Carlisle. Bella has every right to be upset about losing the baby, even if it was for the best. But why did she leave? The poor girl is mourning the loss, and she needs her husband's support. We all dearly love her. She should be with her family to share in her grief. Her actions don't make any sense."

Carlisle, squeezed her shoulders. "We all grieve in our own way, sweetheart. I believe she just needs a little time and space. Hopefully, she'll return to us soon."

Carlisle's words sunk into my brain, but I felt despair. What could I do to entice her to come back to me?

* * *

 **# # # # #**

I'd been on edge since the last time I saw Bella; the day that Eddie Boy had driven that heinous scheme, like a slitherin' snake into my brain. Hadn't heard a peep from either of them for three freeeaaaaakin' weeks—count 'em … one, two, three freakin' weeks.

Then one morning, day twenty-three, mind you, I woke up from another restless night. I heard my ol' man on the phone talking to Charlie. I was eavesdroppin', but hey it was stuff about Bella, so sue me. Dyin' for news about her, I stayed in my room hoping Dad would think I was still sawin' logs, and feel free to carry on a private conversation.

His voice carried from the kitchen. "Well, that didn't last long did it? I hate to say this, but I can tell you sound relieved.

"Is that right? You say she's where? Here on the rez? Yeah, I know the place; it's not far from our house.

"Hey, Charlie, I've got an idea; why don't you and Bella come on over? Just like old times. Sure, sure, that'll be fine. Just call before you drive all the way over here. Jacob and I would be sorry to miss your visit … especially Jacob."

He chuckled, then said, "Yeah, you know my son's been in love with her since he was ten. Don't tell him I said so though, eh? He'd be mortified, and try to deny it, but we know different, huh? The poor kid hasn't been the same since Bella got engaged."

My ol' man laughed his head off. I didn't get the joke. Being in love with Bella Swan was no joke … believe me, I know. So far, it'd been nothin' but heartache. Yet, here I sat on my bed straining to hear every last syllable my dad spoke.

His laughter died down, and he told Charlie, "I hear the fish are bitin' out at Lake Manalapan. Call me when you're ready to get out your rod and reel. Yeah … see ya, Charlie."

* * *

I blinked, confused as all get out. Could it possibly be true, or was I still asleep and dreamt all this? I flopped back onto the pillow; all kinds of thoughts racing through my head, and I almost wanted to cry. I lay there for about twenty more minutes, letting that conversation sink in. My empty stomach urged me to get a move on tho', and so I got dressed to face the day. My heart felt lighter than the day Bella brought those rusty ol' bikes to be repaired. She left the leech—she actually left him! Now was my big chance.

Dad was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of oatmeal. I scratched my head, and yawned, just for show. "Sorry, I didn't make you breakfast. Tough patrol last night."

He threw his arms in the air. "I may be in a wheelchair, but my hands still work, Son. Now sit down and eat something." He smirked at me, wiggling his eyebrows and said, "I have news that you may find interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Prelude to an Annulment

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

I pretended to be ignorant of the phone call, and walked up to the cabinet, getting down a bowl, a glass, and a box of cereal. "Interesting, huh? How interesting?" Opening a drawer, I pulled out a spoon, then reached into the fridge for some milk. After pouring the milk and corn flakes in the bowl, I sat down and began shoveling the cereal into my mouth.

"Son … I just heard from Charlie. It seems that Bella isn't happy in her marriage and has called it quits."

My pretense at being nonchalant vanished, and I nearly choked on my corn flakes. It was so hard to hide my excitement, and I was flying high. Bella was freeing herself from that filthy, controlling tick. Then it hit me—jeez, what about the baby tick? I floated back down to earth, crashing and burning. I needed more info, dammit.

* * *

"She's getting' an annulment?"

"That's what she told Charlie. He says she's living right here on the rez too ... at the Cliffside apartments."

Dad shook a finger at me. "And don't pretend you couldn't care less, because I know you do. You've been moping around the house with a long face ever since that wedding invitation came in the mail."

I dropped the spoon into the bowl, listening to the loud clink, and slumped against the backrest of the chair. "So what do you want _me_ to do about it?"

Dad twirled his spoon in the air, the edges of his eyes crinkling in amusement. "If I have to tell you what to do, then you're not as bright as I thought you were."

"Point taken, all right?"

He stuck his utensil into the oatmeal. "Now you're talkin'." Nodding in satisfaction, he continued eating his breakfast.

Sweeeet! If she's living here in La Push, that means Eddie Boy won't be able to harass her. The rest of the Cullens are not gonna be trespassing either, if they value the treaty … and their heads.

While the information from Dad made me hopeful, I still had to wonder about that creepy little monster she was carrying inside her. I could've just called, or gone over to the apartment, but I didn't want to appear too desperate. That, and the fear she might not be glad to see me, held me back. My heart was torn. I needed to see her in the worst way, but I had to wait, and maybe she would come to me.

Two days later, Embry, Quil and I were out on patrol. Embry nudged me. _Ya mean you haven't even spoken to her yet?_

 _Not that it's any of your freakin' business, but no._

Quil trotted alongside us. _What the hell are you waiting for? A sign from the spirits?_

 _Look, Quil. You don't know the whole story, okay? Anyhow, she and Charlie will be comin' to the house sometime this week. I can see her then, or if she makes the first move, I'll see her sooner. Is that good enough for you?_

 _I don't get it. You've had the hots for that chick—for years now, and you're gonna let her stay in her apartment, all by her lonesome—an empty apartment, I might add. No interruptions, pal. And … she's probably dyin' to see your face._

Embry snickered. _His abs, more like._

 _Yeah, that too. Rumor has it that the girl is a boiling pot of hormones. You should go visit and leave your shirt at home if ya have any smarts._

 _I appreciate your concern for my love life, but I'm not gonna be on her like a tick … or like THAT tick._

 _Ooh, THAT word!_ Embry rolled his wolfy eyes.

"C'mon, guys, we've got work to do.

We all took off running at a good clip. One last thought from Quil entered my mind. _You're an idiot, Jake._ _It's an empty apartment … what a waste!_

* * *

 **# # # # #**

I had just awakened, and was making up the bed when I heard music. I was a little disoriented, then I remembered that Rosalie had left a cell for me. I actually chuckled; the ringtone was from the song, Roar by Katie Perry. There was only one person besides myself who would call this number and that was my blonde savior.

"Hi, Rose."

"No time to chit-chat. Bella, I need to talk to you in person right away, so leave the back entrance to the apartment unlocked. I don't relish ripping the door off its hinges. See you in a few."

Well that was quick. Even quicker was the rap at the door. She must've called from the car.

I barely pulled on the knob, when Rosalie rushed into the room. "Sit down. We have some discussing to do."

"We do?"

"Yes." She plunked down a briefcase as I took a seat at the kitchen table. I almost said, _Would you like something to drink?_ , then realized who I was about to talk to.

She pulled out some papers, and leaned toward me, bracing her hands on the table's surface. "Okay, listen up, girl. I've talked to Jasper and told him the truth, Emmett too. Jas is all for your decision. I've got the marriage certificate and Edward's birth certificate here …yours as well. You'll need them to give to Jasper's lawyer."

"Wait a minute. Won't Edward notice that these documents are missing?"

"Edward won't know until it's too late. He's up in Alaska; he'll be in Denali all week. Carlisle sent him there to recuperate from this debacle. We have to work fast though, so save your questions until I've finished laying out the plan."

Rosalie handed me an address, and a map. "This is the lawyer you'll be seeing, Jason Scott, aka, J. Jenks. Remember Alice talking about him? If anyone can get the ball rolling faster, he can.

"Jasper's already called him and explained the situation, and don't worry, he's already deposited the payment, in full to Scott's account. So that's it. He's expecting you tomorrow at 2:00 P.M. to make the copies, and get started on the paperwork."

Dropping keys on the table, Rosalie said, "I'll leave you my car. I doubt if your old rust bucket will make it there and back."

"Thanks, Rose, but I do have a question. How do you know Scott can be trusted, and how can he get things done so quickly?"

"The man is willing to do anything for us. He's scared to death of Jasper."

"What? But Jasper looks so harmless."

Rosalie quirked one eyebrow. "You've felt his calming effect, haven't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

Closing the briefcase, Rosalie turned to me. "Let's just say, that calming people is not the only persuasive means that Texan can make use of. Fear is a very powerful weapon, and I have a suspicion that Jas may have manipulated the emotional atmosphere around the man, so that he is completely terrified of him.

"As for your second question, Scott has some high ranking judges in his back pocket, who owe him a debt or two. Trust me, Bella, your annulment will be finalized within the next couple of days.

"I'll be back for the original documents tomorrow night. Edward will never realize they were gone. Oh, and don't use your own phone. Turn it off. Use the new one I left you."

She picked up the briefcase. "All right? Good luck, and be careful with my Lexus."

"You better believe I'll be careful. I'll treat it with kid gloves. Bye, Rose."

* * *

At 2:00 P.M., I was face to face with Jason Scott. He was not what I expected at all. Instead of a tall, smarmy, thirty-ish man with slicked back hair, and a Gucci suit, he was short, his lank brown tresses balding, with beady little eyes behind thick glasses. His clothes were wrinkled, and his necktie skewed to one side.

The lawyer was jumpy, and fidgeted with the papers I gave him, tapping the bottom edges on the desk, in an attempt to line them up. Rosalie's assessment of the man's fear was right-on.

"Yes, yes, Mrs. Cullen. Mr. Hale has given me all the details, except the grounds for the annulment."

I couldn't tell him the real reason, or Carlisle and Edward would be jailed for eternity, and that would instantly bring the Volturi down on my head, so I blurted, "Edward misrepresented himself. He's not who I thought he was."

Mr. Scott swallowed thickly, and nodded. "I see. He withheld the truth of what …" He cleared his throat. "I meant to say who he was. That does meet the requirements to proceed. If you'll just wait here, I'll have my secretary Xerox these for you so you can be on your way. The completed documents should be in your hands within forty-eight hours."

"Forty-eight hours?"

His head jerked up at my statement, eyes wide, and he licked his lips nervously. "Do you need them sooner than that?"

"No, that's fine. I only thought … never mind."

The little man scooted out the door, and was back to the office in five minutes. He returned everything I brought with me in a large official looking envelope. With the papers tucked under my arm, I stood up, thanked him, and shook his hand. His palm was slick with sweat. The poor guy was a nervous wreck. I'd bet he collapsed in his chair after I left. Jasper really did a number on him.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

The weekend was a hair's breadth away, but there was no rest for us weary wolves. Well, maybe we weren't physically weary, but just wanting a vacation from bitin' the heads offa the lousy nomads that crossed our paths. We never seemed to get a break. Where were all these freaks comin' from?

I was out once again on Friday, checking the perimeter with Jared and Sam, my mind somewhere else. Dammit, I still hadn't heard a peep from Bella. I was her best friend for cryin' out loud or I used to be. The least she could do was to give me a buzz. I decided to call her that afternoon.

I tried three different times—what the hell? Was her cell turned off or what? I stewed over it, thinking that maybe she didn't want to hear from anyone, and me, in particular. Jeez, I was so depressed, I volunteered to take Paul's shift tomorrow. I promised myself to really concentrate on the job. Maybe that would keep my thoughts free of _her_.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

That night, Rosalie came by to pick up the original certificates, and to reclaim her Lexus. "Everything okay?"

"As much as expected."

"By the way, how is Jacob taking all this? I'll bet he's celebrating."

"I … I don't know."

"Since when has that mutt curbed his tongue? He _had_ to get in a jibe or two. Nothing can put a cork in _his_ mouth."

She stood in the doorway, eyes narrowed, waiting for my answer. "Well …?"

"Um …"

Her eyelashes flashed in exasperation. "My gosh, Bella. You haven't told him, have you?"

"I actually haven't seen him yet."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. The one person I thought you'd run to, and you tell me you haven't even seen him yet. What is wrong with you?"

"Why do you care, Rose? You can't stand Jacob."

"That's beside the point. Just because I can't stand that flea-ridden dog doesn't mean _you_ have to stay away from him. I suggest you go and bare your soul, and the sooner the better."

With my hands waving around in the air, I whimpered, "I'm afraid to. Suppose he's angry about all my stupid choices. Or maybe he's moved on."

"Or maybe he's sitting on pins and needles, waiting for you to come to him."

Sighing, I dropped my head, looking at the floor tile. "I'll be opening up old wounds; I can't hurt him again."

"It's a fact that I can't tolerate the smelly beast, but I admire his fortitude. He's a big boy; he can take it.

"Look, Bella. Why do you think I defied the treaty and brought you to La Push in the first place? You've _got_ to talk to him."

"I'll think about it."

I peered up at her as she huffed, "Never mind thinking about it, just do it."

Rosalie rummaged around the inside of the envelope. "Before I forget, Edward won't be needing your birth certificate any longer."

She placed the sheet of paper in my hand. "Oh, and I have to ask a favor. Can I borrow your old cell phone? I need to make a few calls, and my battery died."

I ran to the bedroom to retrieve the phone and handed it to her.

"Thanks. I may or may not see you again. So, I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Bye, Rose."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chauffeur Service

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Friday brought the mail, and the documents from the lawyer were included as promised. What a relief. Now I could get on with my life. But then, I asked myself, _What about_ _Jacob's life?_ I started to feel guilty for being such a coward. He had no idea I had ended my marriage. It was up to me to lay out my cards.

I thought about what Rosalie said. In fact, it was all I could think about, and so when Dad showed up at the apartment the following day to invite me to go with him to the Black's I went willingly.

* * *

Billy seemed glad to see us. He hugged me, and kissed my cheek, like I was his long lost daughter or something. "Welcome back to La Push, Bella."

Glancing at my dad, he said, "Charlie, here, gave me the news. I'm sorry your marriage ended that way, but it was probably for the best, eh?" He gave me an all-knowing, penetrating gaze. I hoped that Dad didn't catch it.

I stood in his line of vision awkwardly, with my hands in my coat pockets, looking at the familiar surroundings. Finally, I then pressed Billy for Jacob's whereabouts. "Is Jake here?"

"Sorry … no. My son's out with the boys this afternoon. He is going to be so upset when he finds out he missed your visit."

He gestured with his hands. "Well, where are my manners? You two want something to drink or snack on? Help yourself. You know where the fridge is, and the table ware."

"I'll get it. Billy, you want something too?"

"Sure, sure. You can get me and your old man some coffee. There's still some in the pot."

Charlie laughed. "You better make some fresh, kiddo. That's not coffee in there; it's probably mud by now."

* * *

Dad was right. I had to practically scrape the thick, brown gunk out of the coffee pot. It took a while to clean it up and start from scratch. I poured the freshly brewed _java_ into two mismatched mugs, and filled a glass with orange juice for me. After serving the drinks to Billy and Dad, I excused myself and went outside, feeling empty.

I sat on the porch awhile, finishing my juice, then placing the drained glass on the stoop, I wandered to the _Taj,_ reminiscing about lighter, sunnier days, with Jacob laughing and joking by my side. What I wouldn't give to turn back time. What a mess I'd made of both of our lives. How could one person be so naïve and stupid? Jacob tried to warn me, but did I listen? No, I thought I was in love with the perfect man. Well, he wasn't so perfect was he?

I wished that my Jacob was here with me right now, so I could open my heart to him, and confess how right he was. That … and tell him that he was right about something else too. I did have feelings for him then, and still did today.

Walking around the inside of the garage, I passed my hands over his tools, and auto parts. When I got to the back wall, I saw it—a photo of Jacob and me taken last Christmas. It was nailed in place, with a sprig of dried, dusty mistletoe, hanging above it. He had written across the bottom in his untidy scrawl, _My Bells, the love of my life._

Backing away, my eyes misted up, and I couldn't see where I was going. I tripped over something on the dirt floor, and scrambled to get out of there before I fell apart entirely. When I emerged, I bent over, taking several big gulps of air, in an attempt to compose myself. With some semblance of control, I walked aimlessly along the tree-line until my dad stuck his head out the back door, beckoning me to come inside.

With a bright smile on his face, he chirped, "C'mon, kiddo, we've worn out our welcome here. It's time to hit the road."

We said our goodbyes to Billy, and drove to my apartment. I held it together until Dad dropped me off. As soon as he left, I plopped down onto my bed, and bawled like a baby.

Why couldn't he have been there? I missed him so much. I needed to see him. Did he stay away on purpose? Did he hate me? Did Jacob think I never wanted to see him again? I thought about my last words to him; words I now regretted, _Get out!_

I cried for hours. Finally, I fell asleep, still fully clothed, mentally exhausted.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Damn, what a day. We were after two nomads and the lousy ticks led us on a merry chase. We tore their freakin' heads off after hours of dancin' around. And I hadta volunteer for this torture? What was I thinking? All I wanted was a shower and a nice soft bed to sleep in. To hell with supper; my bones for cryin' out for a long rest.

Embry went with me to the house. He'd left his wallet there this morning. I don't know what he needed it for; the only thing it held was a couple of measly bucks. Maybe he had a picture of a girl or something in it. Anyway, we were nearing the entrance when that scent hit me, and you know which scent I mean. I looked at Embry and he looked at me, shrugging. "Yeah, I smell it too. There's no mistaking that eau de Bella. She's definitely been here."

"Jeez, and I was out runnin' around in circles after those two filthy bloodsuckers."

"It's Murphy's Law, man. The one time you're not here, that's when the girl shows up."

Suddenly I wasn't tired anymore. I needed to pump my dad for details.

Embry and I opened the front door, and went in. The house was dark; Dad was already in bed. Crap! The wallet was sitting on the TV stand, so Embry grabbed it and whispered, "See ya!" as he walked out the door.

* * *

After taking a quick shower, I sauntered into my bedroom and slid under the covers. A few minutes ago, I could've slept for a year. Now with that fragrance swirling about my head, there was no way I'd get a single wink. I tossed and turned all night long. It was the longest night in history too.

The sun came up, and I heard Dad begin rustling about in the bedroom. Good … my ol' man was wakin' up. I hurriedly pulled on my duds and ran to the bed to help him get dressed and into his chair. While he cleaned himself up in the bathroom, I fixed some eggs and sausage for breakfast.

* * *

"So, Dad. I sniffed out the Swans when I came home last night. They were both here yesterday?"

"Yeah. Too bad you missed them."

"Yeah, too bad."

I dug into my eggs, waiting for him to fill me in. The ol' weasel sat there like a bump on a log, lookin' smug. I felt like screaming, _For cryin' out loud, Dad. Have mercy. Can you pleeeeaaaase tell me what happened while they were here?_

The eggs seemed to travel to his mouth in slow motion. I was ready to tear my freakin' hair out.

After a bite of sausage, I took a calming breath and asked, "How was Bella?"

He must've chewed those eggs a hundred times before swallowing. "Fine. She seemed a little sad though, but who could blame her, eh?"

I just hoped she was _sad_ 'cuz, yours truly was nowhere in sight. That was a cheerful thought.

"And …? What else?"

"She made us some coffee; then went outside."

What did that mean? Did she really miss me? Is that why she went outside?

Jeez, I'd held back long enough. I itched to know if the baby tick was still onboard. As far as I knew, Charlie and Dad were in the dark about that situation, but it would've been obvious to them yesterday. There was no way she could hide it from them.

As subtly as I could, I said, "How did she look?" _Was there a telltale baby bump?_

He waved his fork in the air. "Hmn … I'd say she lost a little weight, but she looked about the same as always."

The same? What the hell happened? Had she lost the baby then? I should hate myself for thinking this, but I couldn't care less _how_ it happened, just that it had happened. I felt my heart soar straight up into the clouds. What a relief!

Dad watched me like a wise ol' owl, as I scarfed down the rest of breakfast and busied myself cleaning up the skillet and dishes.

I nearly jumped a mile when the phone rang. It was Embry on the line. "Hey, Black. Inquiring minds wanna know. So, what's the score? Did she really leave the leech in the lurch?" He laughed at his own stupid joke.

"Yup. I can let you in on the secret, now. Well, actually, it's no secret anymore. She's filed for an annulment. And that's not all."

"No sh**! I'll bet you're over the moon."

"Ya think?"

I waited a beat while Dad wheeled outta the kitchen. "Em … you guys were always hounding me about why I was so upset, after I saw her the last time—you know—when she came back from the honeymoon. I had a really good reason. Bella was pregnant with Eddie's vampire spawn, and the thing was literally suckin' the life outta her. I was scared to death that she was gonna die giving birth to the damn monster."

"Whaaaat? No freakin' way. I thought the undead would be playin' with and empty squirt gun."

"Yeah, well, that pasty-faced genius thought so too. But anyway, she lost the little ghoul, I guess, 'cuz my dad said she still looked the same."

"It's a strange world we live in, Jake. Well, I better go. Mom's on the warpath again, since we were gone so long yesterday."

"Okay, see ya, Em."

* * *

I finished drying all the dishes, and floated into the bathroom. With my hair all neat, and my whiskers all shaved off, I went back to the kitchen, and picked up the phone. I once again dialed Bella's number, hopin' to talk to her this time, but got another girl's voice instead. Wrong number? Or did Bella have a roommate? The voice sounded vaguely familiar. Nah … It couldn't be, could it? It was just my imagination … I hoped.

No it wasn't, 'cuz in the next thirty seconds, the phone rang again, and the voice on the other end was that spooky blonde with the eyes the color of French's mustard.

"What the hell do you want, Blondie? And what are you doin' with Bella's phone?"

"Hello to you too, Jacob Black. Now listen to me, mutt. I'm in the neighborhood, and I'm coming to cart you over to her place. Bella wants to see you, but she's scared that you might hate her. You're both being idiots, so it's up to me to set you up. I'll be at your door in five minutes. Don't make me get out of the car. I'm breaking the treaty as it is, but what the rest of the wolves don't know, won't hurt any."

Before I could say a word, she hung up. Stunned … I was stunned. Blondie was helping me? She hated my guts. Why the turnaround? Jeez, this made no sense. I hoped I wasn't making a big mistake trusting her, but it seemed like she was being sincere, huh …

True to her word, a sleek, light-blue Lexus drove up to our house. She beeped the horn impatiently, and I sailed out the door and into the stench filled vehicle.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. I don't like you Jacob, and I know you don't particularly like me either, so let's avoid the chit-chat, okay?"

"All right by me. I'll be busy holdin' my nose anyhow."

"And I'll be holding my breath."

"Lucky for you."

"God—I'm going to have to air out this car for a week. You and Bella better appreciate my efforts."

I squeezed my nose tightly shut, and snarked, "Oh, I appreciate it all right; my nose … not so much."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Open Arms

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Before dropping me off, Blondie flipped her body around and grabbed a bouquet off the back seat. I knew I smelled somethin' a little strange—rose-scented, Rosalie stench; quite an aroma. She handed me the flowers and snarked, "Here, you'll need these. You can't go in there empty-handed. Maybe she'll think you actually picked them out yourself."

I looked blankly at the roses and back at the snotty vamp. "Why are you doin' this anyway?"

"Beats me. I guess I'm just a sucker for the under-DOG. I had to do something. The sitting around doing _nothing_ was killing me."

 _Fat chance, Blondie. You already kicked the bucket a loooong time ago._

"You two are such morons; I had to drag you over here so you'll finally get together. How stupid can you be? Bella loves you—why, is beyond my imagination—but she does. So get your butt in there and take what's yours. You can thank me later, by naming your first puppy, Rose."

 _Over my dead body._

I got outta the Lexus, still in a daze. She revved the engine, then rolling down the window, stuck her head out. "Well, don't just stand there like an idiot. What are you waiting for? Get moving!" With that, she floored the accelerator and was peeling outta the parking lot.

 _Jeez, how can Emmett stand her? She's beautiful, but man, what a beast._

Watching the Lexus go by in a blur, I thought, _The other cars on the road better watch it unless they have a death wish._ Then I realized that's one wish that the leech would never have granted. She couldn't die again, unless my pack or the Volturi got to her, and I didn't see that happening any time soon. I kinda felt almost sorry for her.

* * *

Now that I was outside Bella's place, I started to sweat … a lot. What the hell should I say? This was gonna be awkward. Should I mention the loss of the baby spawn, or would she bring it up? It wouldha been so much easier if Blondie had left Bella's phone in the apartment where it belonged. Then I could've eased into the conversation smoothly. Oh well, too late now, the roses would start to wilt if I didn't hop to. I took a deep breath, and rapped at her door.

Bella yelled, "Come on in, Rose. The door's open. I'll be out in a minute."

A few seconds later, her footsteps sounded as she walked down the hall. "I heard your car. I thought you said it was a bad idea to pull up out front. I—"

She appeared framed in the hallway entrance, frozen, her mouth gaping open. "Jacob?"

I forced a smile. "Last time I looked."

"I … I can't believe it … Jacob, you're actually here."

I didn't know what to expect. I thought maybe she'd act kinda shy, and hold back, putting some distance between us. What I didn't expect was Bella throwing herself across the room, and flinging herself into my arms ... not that I was complainin' or anything.

The roses got quickly tossed onto a nearby chair; my hands were full at the moment, if ya get my drift. Bella had me in a choke hold, her slim form nearly stuck to me. I lifted her with ease, and carried her bodily to the couch.

We sat in silence for some time, she on my lap, and me, holding her tight, nuzzling the side of her head, and listening to the rapid pace of her heart. It was a glorious sound—a beating, human heart.

She turned her head toward me, her chocolate eyes clear and direct. "I can't believe it; you came."

"You already said that, but yeah, believe it. I'm just upset that I missed you the other day."

Bella wiggled from my grasp, facing me on the couch. "Me too. I was so depressed when you weren't there, and thought that you'd left on purpose to avoid seeing me. I was afraid that maybe you wouldn't want to be around me anymore, after, well … you know. And the awful things I said to you! I'm so sorry."

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Hey—you were under a lot of stress, so I can understand where you were coming from. Anyway I can't hold it against you."

"You mean to say you don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you. I was pretty pissed at Eddie, but nah, I'm used to forgiving you. No sense stoppin' now."

Her eyes flashed. "Right this minute, I'm pretty _pissed_ at Edward too."

My hand dropped and my eyebrows shot up to the ceiling. I'd never heard her use that expression before. I liked this new and improved Bella. Then curiosity got the better of me …

"How come? I mean, he irritates the hell outta me, but you always seemed go along with the freak's controlling ways."

Shaking her head, she offered, "Not anymore. He went too far this time."

I sat up straight for this one. What the hell did the evil genius do?

 _"How_ far, if you don't mind my askin'?"

With a _faraway_ look in her eyes, she hesitated, then blurted, "You're probably wondering how I lost the baby."

Leaning forward in my seat, I shot back with, "Yeah, so …?"

Bella got up from the couch, and began to pace, then stopped, gazing at the floor. "I didn't actually lose the baby. She was taken from me without my consent or knowledge."

That didn't even make sense. I frowned in confusion. "What? I don't understand. How could you not know?"

Looking at me, she continued her sad tale. "I was drugged … Carlisle said he was giving me some vitamins and the next thing I knew, it was three days later, and the baby was nothing but a dream of the past. I didn't even get to see her, Jake. He and Edward got rid of her … in … in the incinerator. I would've liked to at least seen my little girl."

I sprang up from my seat, and pulled her toward me, hugging her 'til the breath was nearly squeezed outta the poor girl. "I'm sorry, Bells, I'm really sorry. You gotta know it was probably the only way to save your life, but I'm not too happy about the way they went about it."

Did I put my foot in my big mouth? Maybe I should've kept it shut. She didn't seem upset, so I led her back to the sofa. She got really quiet though.

"Look … it's okay, Bells, it's me. Tell me what you're thinkin'."

She looked like every corpuscle in her brain was about to pop. All at once, the words came pouring out. "I'm thinking, I was in denial like you told me. I'm not saying that what they did wasn't necessary for my health and safety. It's just the way they deceived me. Maybe they could've brought my Dad and Mom to the house to talk to me."

"What about their big secret? They'd havta fess up. I don't think they'd wanna do that."

"No, but they were desperate, so they could've come up an idea to skirt the issue, or they could've maybe invited Billy to be there. He's always level headed and rational. Maybe I would've listened to him, or at least thought about the consequences. I didn't want to hurt my family or friends.

"I'm not stupid, Jake. I saw the damage that Edward's baby was doing to my body. The thing is, they rushed me before I got a chance to make the right choice. They made that choice for me, against my will. I felt like I was being treated like a child, like I couldn't make a competent decision on my own. I just didn't see how I could go on like that, with every step of my life being planned out _for_ me, instead of _by_ me."

"Jeez, I can't understand how you stuck it out for so long. I mean … there was the Guardian that Eddie bought for you. It was a freakin' tank for god's sake. The guys are still laughin' over that one. Paul calls it, _The Sherman._

"And think about the pixie … she picked out your clothes, and arranged everything for your wedding. Did Renee and Charlie even have a say in it? You're their only daughter. They were probably looking forward to that day all their lives.

"And … it must've been _reeeaaaly_ hard on your dad to see all the money being lavished on it. You don't know this, but I guess it's all right to let you in on it now. Charlie told my dad that he felt like a pauper in comparison to the Cullens. It embarrassed him that he couldn't give you a wedding as extravagant as they could. His pride was stung … badly."

"You're right … I didn't _know_ that, and certainly didn't care about all that fuss. I just wanted a simple ceremony. Next time it'll be different."

 _Damn straight—it'll be different all right, 'cuz hopefully, it'll be OUR wedding, won't it?_

I sighed, and grabbing her hand, smoothed my thumb over her knuckles. I couldn't look at her face, still unsure of where I stood in Bella's heart. "With all this under the bridge, I gotta ask, what about us? Do I have a shot?"

Bella moved closer, and lifted my chin with the fingers of her other hand so that my eyes met hers. What I saw there, was what I needed. Hope … and something more.

"Jake, that day when you kissed me, I responded."

A grin suddenly appeared on my face, and I smugly said, "Now, _that_ I remember. Best day of my life ..."

"The thing is, I didn't plan to do that, it just sort of happened. It was like all my feelings for you bubbled to the surface, and I couldn't stop myself. I lost all control. But, besides the emotions it involved, I had a vision, of you and me, and two little brown-eyed boys. I wanted that life by your side, but I stupidly resisted, and set it aside for a fairytale. Look where it got me.

"You have _more_ than a shot. It's not a coincidence that I'm here in La Push. I love you, Jacob, and I guess I always have."

I nearly cried at that revelation. She'd never said those words before, let alone admitted it to herself. Jeez, I felt my insides turn to goo afterwards. Luckily, my lips were firmed up, and I didn't let that opportunity go to waste.

I leaned forward and slowly, tenderly cupped her face in my hands. Brushing my lips along her jawline, I burned a trail of kisses 'til finally they matched up with waiting lips that so perfectly melded with mine.

It was beautiful. Bella didn't resist for once, or slap my cheek, but followed my lead. With my heart thundering in my ribcage, I struggled to catch my breath. Bella got up on her knees, clinging to me, her small hands fisted in my hair. God, it was such sweet torture, and I never wanted her to let me go.

I drew her closer, wishing I could take her into my very pores. My arms were about her, my hands sliding down her back. I felt every soft curve, smelled her scented hair and skin, and heard her own heartbeat racing in sync with mine. I thought I would go crazy in emotional overload, and had to restrain my wolf from taking over. A howl of joy was rapidly forming in my throat. I'd never known such happiness, and wondered … could any imprint be as powerful as the love I felt for Bella? No—I couldn't imagine it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ticked Off

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

 _ **A/N: This is for Blue Moon, you left reviews but I couldn't find you—too many Blue Moons. If you were only once in a Blue Moon … Anyway, thanks.**_

* * *

Oh, man, even while clinging to her lips, I kept sayin' to myself, _don't screw this up, Jake … don't screw it up. Nice and slow, don't rush her like the leech did. No, no … slow and steady wins the race._ Well, maybe not turtle slow. I'd let her set the pace.

When we finally came up for a breath, an important thought hit me. "Hey, Bells, what time is it?"

"I don't know. I've been busy with other … things. I'll go look."

She got up from the couch and sashayed into the kitchen. Returning to my willing arms, she said, "It's 9:50, why?"

"Sh … oh, sorry. I gotta go. Dad has a doctor's appointment, and I need to take him."

"Would you like to come to Charlie's for dinner tonight?"

"Can't. I'll be patrolling with the pack."

"What about after? Can you come to my place later then?"

"Jeez, I don't know. It could be _really_ late. I don't want you to wait up for me."

"Okay, well, just come by, and if the lights are out, you'll know I gave up and went to bed."

"Deal.

"One more thing before I go. Can I get a goodbye kiss?"

"Gosh, Jake. You're so needy."

"Makin' up for lost time, honey."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Come and get it then."

I did.

* * *

# # # # #

Out of respect for Carlisle and Esme, I had agreed to a respite of sorts in Alaska, and spent several weeks with the Denali coven. It was time to go home though; Tanya was getting on my nerves. She knew I was married, but that still didn't stop her from lavishing her attentions on me. Did she have no sense of morality?

I'll admit that I, in a moment of weakness, entertained the idea to return Tanya's affections just to spite Bella, yet I couldn't go through with it, notwithstanding my anger at her for leaving me.

My emotions were decidedly erratic … despondent one instant, hopeful the next, then filled with rage. I had to believe that she would return to me. Only that expectation kept me from going mad. After all, what could she do on her own? She had no money to speak of, no place to live and the shame of desertion hanging about her head. I promised myself that I wouldn't berate her when she regained her senses, and came crawling back to our marriage bed which she had so foolishly abandoned.

Bella was young and inexperienced, and so I would forgive her for the rash decision. I would go to the house, and wait patiently for my prodigal wife's arrival.

* * *

When I entered my home, I noted tension in the air, and picked up thoughts from both Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper's mind also mingled with theirs, shouting words of warning, _Keep calm, Edward. Don't go all hog-wild on us, now._

Esme seemed to be the only family member who wasn't on edge, however she did appear confused, as my sister, Alice, flit lightly down the stairs carrying a large manila envelope. She placed it in my hands, then stepped back cautiously.

Opening the envelope, I retrieved a letter from a lawyer, and an official looking document stating that my marriage was dissolved. I was stunned into disbelief. It wasn't a dream, because I didn't ever sleep, but this could not be real. It had to be a hoax. Surely she wouldn't throw away something as important as our marriage so quickly. Yet the words on the page seemed genuine.

I looked at Alice, still trying to process the ghastly information. "Where did you get this?"

"It came in the mail, two weeks ago. You can read the postmark."

One glimpse at Rosalie's smug face, and I knew it was not a prank, and that, in fact, she had orchestrated the whole sordid affair.

I lunged at her in my fury, but Jasper and Emmett anticipated my reaction, and had my arms bound on either side of me.

Esme had retired to the kitchen and now re-entered the room, wondering what the commotion was about.

"Rose, what is going on?"

I handed the document to her, and she rapidly read the words, gaining the full import of their meaning.

"Bella has annulled the marriage? I don't understand. Why would she do such a thing?"

"You are so naïve, Esme. Your precious son, here, assisted Carlisle to get rid of the baby. Bella was drugged; she had no idea what they were up to."

A look of horror spread across my mother's face. "No, it can't be true. Carlisle would never agree to that."

"He did. I'm telling the truth."

I watched Esme, slowly back away, and walk up to her room, sobbing tearlessly.

As I continued to struggle against my inhuman manacles, Jasper weaved his magic, and I calmed down immediately. He nodded at Emmett, and he and Rosalie bolted out the door to the garage, and I heard the Hummer leaving the house.

My tranquil mood dissipated when they were safely out of range, and I began to yell, and scream, and throw anything I could get my hands on. The window panes on the back wall were smashed with the force of the objects as they crash-landed against them, leaving shards of glass across the floor and furniture. I ran up to our bedroom, and tore the bed apart, splintering the headboard, mangling the support, and ripping the mattress to shreds.

When I finished destroying what was left of the room, I ran outside in my grief, and didn't stop for hours.

A plan constructed itself in my brain as I sped through the trees. I would find Bella and beg her to come back to me.

When the forest trail ended at the house, I was met by my brothers and sisters, loading up Jasper's car with luggage. _Let them go_. _What do I care?_ They were my enemies now, but then I gleaned the thoughts in Esme's mind.

No … I rushed into the house and immediately called Carlisle. Luckily he was on his way home from the hospital. "Carlisle, hurry home. Esme is leaving."

"What?"

"She knows the whole story. Rose told her what happened to Bella. If you want her to stay, you'll have to do some fast talking to persuade her."

"Don't let her leave. I'll be right there."

* * *

His car careened up the driveway, blocking the loaded vehicle. He scrambled out, and up the stairs to the entrance. Esme was just exiting their bedroom, with a packed bag in each hand.

Carlisle pleaded, standing on the stairwell with his arms extended. "Esme, let me explain."

She put down her bags, her expression, troubled. "I thought I knew you, but this reprehensible act …" Esme shook her head. "I can't live here with you, knowing what you and Edward did to that poor girl. Goodbye, Carlisle."

"Wait, Esme. Let's talk about this. We can work it out: come to an understanding."

"Oh, I understand alright. I was a submissive, obedient spouse. And now, I'm standing up for my principles—something that you've obviously cast aside so frivolously. I'll not abide any longer under the same roof with you two deceitful abortionists."

My mother picked up her bags, and shouted, "Now, get out of my way!"

Jasper and Emmett lifted Carlisle's vehicle and set it aside on the grass while Esme, threw her luggage into the open trunk of the other auto. Slamming it shut, she got in the car; Rose keyed the ignition, and they all pulled out onto the road.

Carlisle and I stood there, speechless. This was a veritable nightmare. Our once happy abode was literally a shambles; the shattered bank of windows, vestiges of a now, _broken home_.

* * *

When Carlisle and I re-entered, the house, I was filled with remorse for the senseless destruction I had incurred.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I was distraught. I'll clean it up, I promise."

"It's alright, Edward, I'm not surprised. I feel like throwing a few things myself. I'd better call for window replacements to avoid water damage though. It's starting to rain already."

We swept up all the glass, various fragments of picture frames, furniture, and chips of broken pottery. Afterwards, we sat on the bottom step of the stairwell, staring into space and listening to the eerie stillness of the room.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

In the car with Dad, we talked mostly about my reunion with Bella.

"And she confessed that she loves you?"

Turning to him I grinned like the fool I was. "Yeah, how 'bout that?"

He nodded, chuckling softly. "Well, I'm glad that's been taken care of. I was worried for her, married to that cold one; worried for Charlie, too. The Cullens would have to arrange some type of accident, and hold a funeral for her after the change. I don't think the Chief could get over something like that. She's his only family. Anyway, we can all relax now."

I strangled the steering wheel, making my knuckles blanch. "Speak for yourself; I'm a nervous wreck around the girl."

Dad burst out laughing. What was wrong with him? This was my life we were discussing.

"Not funny, Dad."

"It _is_ funny. You face your enemies with such courage and yet, your heart stutters at the sight of a little girl, eh?"

"Oh, cooooome onnnnn … I'm not actually afraid of her. I just don't want her to ever leave me. I swear to god, I'd die if that happened. I want her to love me forever; is that too much to ask?"

"Bella is not about to leave you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You're my son."

With my eyes rolling about in their sockets, I fired back, "Jeez, that's real assuring."

Dad suddenly sat up a little straighter, and pointed back over his shoulder. "Hey, you just missed the turn. Dr. Gordon is back that way. Can you forget about Bella for a minute and keep your eyes on the road?"

"Easy for you to say," I grumbled.

* * *

That evening, after another stupid patrol, I hurried out to Bella's apartment, running on all fours. It was really late, like I predicted, and the place darkened, dammit. Her bedroom faced the back parking lot, and I stood up on my rear paws, and looked in, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. There was a small night light that glowed by her bed. Even without that aid, my sharp vision could cut through the darkness of night, and man, I didn't miss much.

What I caught was a lot more than a glimpse, and nearly had me howling. Bella was asleep on top of the covers, in a black lace negligee that almost put my eyes out. After I caught my breath, I thought, _As much as I hate that pixie, she does have good taste in lingerie—very good taste._

It was a chore to drag myself away from the window, but if Bella ever woke up and witnessed me being a peeping Tom, there'd be hell to pay. Yeah … her temper was a thing of legends. And sooooo … I trudged home, wearily, and fell into bed.

The sight of my Bella in black lace played over and over in my head, and I slept with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Heat Is On

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

I couldn't wait to see her the next day. Lucky for me, it was Saturday, and Dave, the owner of the garage where I worked part time, phoned to tell me I didn't havta come in; there wasn't much work to be done. I really needed the money, but I needed to see Bella far worse.

My sweetie had given me the number on her new cell, and so I called her.

"Hey, Bells, motorcycles?"

"Just what I was thinking. I haven't ridden in months."

"Well get your sassy little self over here. I'll get the bikes ready, and we'll tear up the roads together. Whaddya say?"

"Great! I'll see you in ten minutes."

My heart was doin' flip-flops in my chest from anticipation. I bounced out to the Taj, whistling all the way. Just like ol' times, only better. Uncovering the bikes, I gave 'em the once over, making sure they were road-worthy. One tire needed a little air which I obliged; otherwise, everything else looked perfect. The condition of her machine could only improve by seein' _her_ perfect rear end straddling the seat.

The ol' Chevy wheezed to a halt outside my garage, and Bella scrambled out, sailing into my outstretched arms. I did the usual; hugged her tight and circled her round in the air. I put her down on her feet, and apologized. She always complained about her lungs bein' squashed by yours truly.

"Oh … sorry. I know you can't breathe when I do that."

"I don't care," she squealed, and damn … the girl kissed me. I was practically doin' the Snoopy dance.

* * *

We took off roarin' down the road. Bella kept up with me, a regular she-demon, with the wind blowin' in the hair peeking out from under her helmet. We were both celebrating life, and our freedom to love each other. It was awesome!

Circling back toward La Push, we stopped to eat the lunch Bella had brought along. We set it up on the sand at First Beach.

Bella's cheeks were rosy from riding into the wind. How I loved that look, a reminder that she still possessed a heart that was beating and red blood running in her veins.

She doled out the ham and cheese sandwiches, and some bottled water. Still breathless, she exclaimed, "That was so much fun. I'd almost forgotten how much fun we always had together."

I raised one eyebrow. "Hold on, girl. Don't you mean, how much fun we're _gonna_ have together?"

I peered into her eyes, and raising my water, touted, "To a future of fun!"

Tapping our two bottles, we toasted one another. With a grin, Bella added, "And love."

"Yeah, love ... and lots of it."

* * *

We walked the bikes over to our _love seat_ , the driftwood bench where we'd bared our souls so long ago. Leaning forward, I looked down at my folded hands. I was feeling shy for some reason, almost tongue-tied. "Can I ask you somethin', Bells?"

"Go ahead—shoot."

"I was just wondering when … you know … your annulment is final."

"What are you talking about?"

 _Jeez, don't tell me. Hasn't she filed yet?_

"Are you sayin' you're still technically married?"

"No … didn't Charlie tell your dad?"

"Tell him what?"

"The annulment decree was finalized over four and a half weeks ago."

Just above a whisper, I murmured, "And here you are with me."

She smiled. "Yeah, here I am with you."

Grabbing her hand tightly, I lifted it to my mouth, softly kissing it.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

It used to be a nuisance with the constant cacophony of thoughts assailing my brain every minute of every day, but now, with Carlisle at the hospital working, the house seemed eerily quiet. How I longed for the days when I had to duck out of the house to avoid the susurrus that always surrounded me.

I aimlessly walked throughout the house, the heavy weight of loneliness crushing me. In the kitchen, I found Bella's wedding band sitting on the countertop, where Rosalie left it. The sight deepened the hurt, and so I quickly turned, exiting the room.

With a renewed purpose, I determined that I would find Bella and persuade her to come home. She was understandably upset about the loss of the baby, but surely that would pass. _Time heals_ _all wounds, doesn't it?_ I went out to the garage and got in the Volvo, cruising the streets, and looking for the scraps of memory I gleaned from Rosalie's mind.

For weeks, I drove up and down streets and back alleys, but nothing struck me as familiar. It was evident that she wasn't residing in Forks. Then I had an epiphany. Where would Rosalie take Bella where I wouldn't be able to track her? It was so obvious, I wondered why I hadn't thought of it before … she was living on the Quileute Reservation … in La Push.

If I stayed in my car, the mongrels wouldn't detect my scent as I traveled on the main arteries. No one would be the wiser, and theoretically I wasn't breaking the treaty. The tribe didn't hold private ownership of the roads, did they?

My search profited me nothing; however, at one point, I did sense a wisp of Bella's fragrance near First Beach. She was definitely here, but again, the trail was cold and led to nowhere. I had all the time in the world, and so from now on, I would drive incessantly along the highways in the hopes of catching a glimpse of her.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

I had nearly forgotten that Jacob and I had been as close as two people could be, before my disastrous marriage to Edward. We shared secrets, hopes and dreams, and once more, I'd fallen into that comfortable bubble of kinship. Only—now, I realized what Jacob meant to me. He was my soul mate. Why hadn't I seen it before?

Jacob and I went to the movies one night, and what a difference from the first time we ventured there. Of course Mike wasn't with us either, and my Jacob wasn't about to experience his initial thrust into the supernatural.

I got to watch a romantic comedy, while he had his arm around me and his free hand enveloping mine. Cuddling closer, I leaned my head into the hollow of his neck and shoulder. It was firm, but pliant, not at all like the rock-hard body of my ex-husband. With a sigh, I relaxed; content to be with my wolf boy.

* * *

It was the middle of October, and interestingly enough, the weather was mild … a lot milder than what we were used to on the Olympic Peninsula.

We were in the Taj, and there I was sitting on that old orange crate. Jacob was tuning up my Chevy truck, when I said, "You know, you never did take me cliff diving."

He lifted his head out from under the hood, and looked at me like I had sprouted two horns on my head. "Are you serious? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"All too well, and you don't have to rub it in. I admit it. That was the stupidest thing I ever did."

One of his eyebrows rose an inch. " _Theeee_ stupidist?"

I shrugged. I knew where he was heading with that comment. "Well, besides marrying Edward, I mean."

His signature Jacob grin emerged. "That's more like it."

"But, really, Jake. It's nice out. Let's do it, you promised me."

"Jeez, all right, I'm doin' this under duress, you understand. But first, let's stop off at your place for a suit and towels."

"Thanks. You won't regret this."

"I better not. One near drowning was enough to last me a lifetime."

* * *

Perched on the precipice, I leaned over watching the swirling, gray water below.

Jacob murmured, "You sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm sure. Besides, Nothing can go wrong with you by my side."

Shaking his mane of thick, black hair, Jacob began, "Your … no, I can't say it."

"Yeah, I know— _my funeral_. That's what you were about to say."

Hooking my arm, he pulled me back a little ways from the edge. "Bells, I gotta tell you. This really brings back bad memories."

"Exactly my point. So today, we'll make a great memory that will blot out the last catastrophe. So, let's go. No more stalling."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Bella removed her cover-up, and stood there waitin' for my cue. Taking her by the hand, I lowered my head, and began the countdown. "Okay … on the count of three. One-two-three-Geronimo!

We took a running start, then leaped off the cliff and into the churning ocean beneath. Bella's shriek could probably be heard clear to the Atearas'. Landing with a humongous splash, I immediately latched onto her as we came up for air. The little minx was shaking the water from her hair, and breathless with excitement, said, "Holy guacamole! What a rush. Let's do that again."

Against my better judgment, we sailed in the air, in a freefall two more times, then called it a day. I handed Bella her towel, which she wrapped around herself, but when I picked up mine, she volunteered, "Here, let me."

She proceeded to wipe away every little drip and dribble from my chest and abs, making me shudder at her touch. The girl knew what she was doin', and it was killin' me.

On the way back to her place, she was kinda quiet. "You tired?"

"No, I'm just extraordinarily happy."

* * *

We gathered up the extra clothes we'd packed in the Rabbit earlier, and brought them into the apartment. Bella changed in the bedroom, and I went into the bathroom.

When I finished, I waited on the couch for her. Plopping next to me, she complained, "Oh my gosh, that water was so cold. I think there're icicles forming in my bones."

I reached out to her. "C'mere, girl, I'll warm you up in no time at all."

She snuggled into me, and the soft feel of her flesh nearly had me undone. She tilted up her head and gazed at me. "How is it that we seem to get along so well? I mean … I do have a terrible temper. Dad's always badgering me about it. Weird, isn't it? I hardly ever get mad at you. Why is that, do you think?"

I stroked her hair. "I don't know, but I don't like to fight, except to defend myself. So, let's never fight, okay?"

"Dream on, mister."

We both laughed, and then something in the air changed, and she looked deep into my eyes. "I love you, Jake. I mean it."

I felt her palm caress my face, as she said, "You have the most warm, brown eyes. They're so dreamy. It's like they can see into my soul."

"I can see into your soul, Bella, and I like what I see."

She canted her head. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I do."

With one fingertip, she outlined the contour of my lips. "I love your lips. They're so soft and full. I never knew kissing could be so … dear god, there are no words. I'll shut up now."

Bella blinked and without warning, her mouth was attached to me. Her fingers were then in my hair, and a full body press was turnin' me on. I could feel the steam rising. She pushed me back onto the cushions, and I was rapidly losing control.

"Bells—don't. I'm comin' unglued here. I'm practically on fire. You'd better stop if you don't want us to go too far."

Damn, she was one persistent girl. Bella wore me down, not that I didn't wanna be, but is this what she wanted?

She climbed on top of me now, and what could I do? I was getting very uncomfortable, if ya get my drift. Somethin' had to give, 'cuz all my restraint had all but left me.

In a New York minute, she tugged on my tee, slipping it off over my head. The little vixen placed her hands over mine, gesturing for me to help unbutton her blouse. Hooooleeey—that did it. With the buttons undone, I hurriedly pulled it free, flung it on the couch and scooped her up into my arms, heading for the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A blissful Encounter

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Ever since Bella and I reunited, I anxiously anticipated this day. I'd been actively taking a keen interest in Paul's exploits, telepathically, even tho' he rubbed me the wrong way, and now, I was happy with the prospect of putting his expertise in the ways of pleasing a woman to good use.

To my mind, it must've been working, 'cuz Bella was writhing and moaning, makin' me feel more like a god, than a man. I was just about ready to explode, but I wanted to be sure she got hers first. When she gripped the sheets in her hands, squeezing them tight, I quickly joined my body with hers, and she began yelling, "Ohhh … g … aaahhh … uuuuh … Jake!" Utter gibberish, but the meaning was clear.

Jeez, I thought Bella was going to rip the sheets to shreds. And she shook like she was having a convulsion. It was glorious. I gently nipped at her right shoulder then, bein' careful to leave only a trace of teeth marks. Afterwards, in just a few minutes, I followed her to heaven; my eyes filled with tears of joy. Finally, Bella and I were one—one body, one heart and one soul. I never wanted to be separated from her ever again.

We lay together, snuggled under the covers for the longest time, not saying a single word, for fear of breaking the spell. What could we say after that experience anyhow? I had my arm around her shoulder; she had her head tucked under my chin, her fingers tracing lazy circles on my chest. We had nowhere to go, nowhere to be … free to be together, just relaxed in each other's arms.

I could hear the clock ticking, the birds chirping outside, the sound of Bella's heart beating in sync with mine, and her breathing—in and out at a slow, measured pace. I closed my eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Bella shifted in my arms, and I awoke to a room shrouded in darkness. I didn't mean to sleep so long. Damn, it was already 8:00 PM. My sweetheart stirred once again, her eyes popping open, and her lips wearing a smile. _Wolf vision, remember?_

Stretching out one arm, she turned on the lamp sitting on the nightstand. "Hi," she cooed, all sweet and sexy. My eyes raked over Bella in her natural state … of undress. She was perfect in _my_ eyes, and my vision didn't lie.

I couldn't hold back a self–satisfied grin. "Hi, beautiful. That was somethin', huh?"

She speedily corrected my comment. "It was more than something ... it was an emotional summit, a life altering event."

"Hey, hold on, Bells. I didn't mean to brush it off as if it was just an everyday occurrence. I didn't mean that at all. It was everything to me; _you're_ everything to me. You know that, right?"

"I know, but it's nice to hear you say it."

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment, then, boosted up on one arm, she gazed at me. "I can't describe how you made me feel. It was never that way before … oh, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about it. I'm sorry, let's just leave it at that."

"Nah … it's okay. It's good to know I did all right for my first rodeo."

"God, Jacob, I can just imagine what it'll be like when we get more practice."

I laughed at that.

That little line between her eyebrows suddenly creased. "What's so funny, Mister."

"You were a married lady, Bells. How much practice do you think you'll need?"

"If you want to know the truth, Edward and I only got together twice in the whole of our marriage."

I sat up, and leaned back on my elbows. "You gotta be kiddin' me. I would've been all over you every night … maybe every morning, too."

"That day when you came to the reception, your words were so prophetic. I was a mass of bruises after our wedding night. And the second time, he was so careful, it was …" Bella sighed and nodded her head. "… well, it was a miserable attempt compared to how we came together this afternoon."

I'm pretty sure my eyebrows rose clear to my hairline. "Yeah?"

Looking down at the sheets, she confessed, "Yeah. You were like this force of nature … just free and unbridled. I'm only embarrassed that I came onto you so strongly. I guess I wasn't being very lady-like. Gosh, I'm surprised I didn't wear you out."

"Phftt! Never happen, honey. I'll always be ready, and willing—and able—where you're concerned. Anyhow, I liked that you were such a devil in bed. It was a real, freakin' turn on. The fact you were _that_ excited made me all the more excited too, so don't be apologizin' to _me_. I loved it, every single second of it."

She let her head fall back on the pillow. "If you say so."

Pulling here toward me, I said, "C'mere, honey. I don't ever wanna hear you're embarrassed 'cuz you want me. It makes me feel loved and appreciated. I want you too … and by the way, you look so beautiful lyin' here next to me without a stitch on. I wish you never had to cover up all that good stuff."

I kissed her gently, and squeezed her once for good measure.

Tossing her head, she offered, "Which reminds me … we haven't eaten since lunch. You hungry?"

"You better believe it."

"I hate to tell you this, but It's time to cover up the good stuff. I'll get my robe."

"Hey, don't bother, I'll get it. What's it look like?"

"It's bright yellow silk with a dragon on it."

"Dragon lady, huh?"

"Yeah … Alice … you know."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

As Jacob got up from the bed, I caught the full view of his body. My word, he was massive; all tan, and taut, and rippling with muscles. I nearly fainted at the sight. How could I have been so blind? It was a miracle; the boy was in love with me. Jacob was all mine. How in the world did that happen?

I let out a wolf whistle as he stood by the open closet, and Jake turned around, the robe dangling from his fingertips. I giggled when I noticed his cheeks turning red. He reminded me of a cayenne pepper, and like that pepper—just as hot.

He walked to the bed, handed me my robe, and helped me into it, asking, "Is your shoulder okay? I tried not to let my teeth sink in too deep."

Looking at the mark on my shoulder, I replied, "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt much at all. I hardly noticed it until you pointed it out."

Jacob slipped into his jeans. He had to grab his shirt from the living room. I almost wanted to stop him from putting it back on, darn him.

* * *

"It's really late for a heavy meal, how 'bout I fix you a couple of homemade Egg MacMuffins?"

"Now you're talkin'."

He gave me a high five, and grasping my hand, interlocked his fingers with mine, finishing off the gesture with a kiss on each knuckle.

* * *

After our little tryst, I was afraid that we'd feel awkward around each other, but instead we were comfortable, even closer than ever. We talked for hours, and then Jacob got up from the table to leave.

"I better get going, huh?"

"Do you have to? You don't have patrol duty tonight, do you?"

"Nah … but I just thought …"

"Please don't go. Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be here alone."

"If you want the truth, I don't really wanna leave either. My lonely little bed would seem so empty without you in it."

"It's settled then. You're staying the night. I don't care what the neighbors think. Let their tongues wag all day long."

Wrapping my arms about his waist, I pressed my ear to his chest, and sighed in contentment. I breathed in that musky, male odor, and lifted my head. "C'mon wolf boy. We're going back to bed."

"To sleep?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Or whatever …"

"Sure, sure. I think I'm gonna like _whatever_."

I took his hand and led him back to my bedroom.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Twice in one day, huh ... I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. I had to pry my lips from hers the next morning. I still didn't wanna leave, but had to, if only to clean up and put on some fresh rags.

I no sooner pulled into the driveway, when Embry and Quil appeared to accost me.

"Whoa, Jake. Just one whiff, and we already know what you've been up to. And Bella would be our guess. Her scent is slathered all over you, like a buttered roll. I'll bet you _had_ a good _roll_ too."

Quil nudged Embry. "Can you beat that? Look at him, Em? It's written all over his face. Hey, isn't that sweet? He's blushing."

In a fruitless attempt to make the red in my cheeks disappear, I ran my hand over my face. Stupid, I know, but I was desperate to seem a little more macho. "Guys—can it, huh? Yeah, it's true, but don't go broadcasting it, okay? What are you two beasts doin' here, anyway?"

"This is straight from the horse's mouth. Sam sent us here on official business. Jared and Paul have reported seeing a silver Volvo cruising around lately, and not just once or twice. He thought you ought to know. The lousy tick hasn't gotten outta the car yet, so we can't tear his damned head off."

Embry added, "What do you want us to do."

"Nothing, yet. Just please don't go shootin' your mouth off. The last thing I need is for Bella to get wind of it. She'll freak out."

"Ya got that right," Quil said. "Well, we'll let ya go. You need a long shower. You smell sissy-fied."

Grinning like a lovesick fool, I quipped, "And lovin' every minute of it."

* * *

Dad sat in his chair, wheeling toward me as I entered the house. "Where've you been, son?"

He halted in his tracks. "Never mind. I can tell by the look on your face that you've been with Bella. I would even chance to say that you scored last night, eh?"

I flippantly remarked as I floated into the kitchen, "Not once, but twice. I'm so high on love, that I feel like I'm walkin' on clouds. It'd take a parachute to drop me back to earth."

"That's my boy. I hope you and Bella thought about protection though. I'm not grey enough to be a grandpa."

No worries, Bella said that Carlisle gave her some kind of hormone shot. It should do the job."

"You hope!"

"But, really, Dad, would it be so terrible if she did get pregnant? I mean … at least it wouldn't be some half-vampire spawn, suckin' her dry from the inside out."

"You've got a point there. Now go get showered, you look like you just fell out of bed."

 _I did … and glad of it._

* * *

I had just finished washing the clothes, when the phone rang. It was my honey.

"Hey, Jake. I was going to go over to my dad's tonight for dinner, and I'm inviting you to come along."

"He's not cooking it, is he?"

"No, silly. Would I make you suffer through that? The man can't boil water."

"Okay, then, what time?"

"Six … oh and bring Billy. I know, I know, but I promised Charlie."

"Six, it is."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

It was vexing me to no end. The girl had to be living somewhere, and it had to be on that blasted reservation. God's teeth, why couldn't I find her? I'd scoured the area for weeks. Then I had an epiphany. Bella was residing in La Push, but her father still lived in Forks. All I had to do was wait patiently for her to visit Charlie. And when that happened, she'd walk right into my trap, and back into my arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Trip to Charlie's

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

That Friday, Bella took her ancient Chevy, and I took my dad's pickup, and drove to Charlie's. It wasn't ideal, but there was no way, Bella, Dad, his wheelchair and I, would all fit in one vehicle. I only wish … Funny, but I was just as excited to see my honey as I always was. I guess you could say she had me heart and soul, huh?

I didn't realize how much I missed seeing Charlie. When Bella married the freakin' leech, I avoided him as much as possible. It was just one more reminder that she was lost to me. It really hurt to see him when he visited, and I'd always duck outta the house with any excuse I could come up with. Now, it was almost like a joyous reunion of sorts.

Dad and I arrived at the Swan residence just as Bella was removing a pan of lasagna from her truck. The aroma was killin' me.

After setting up the wheelchair and getting Dad situated, I let him wheel toward the front door while I helped carry in the rest of the dinner, salad, bread sticks, and a chocolate roll. Jeez, she really outdid herself tonight.

Charlie greeted us at the door. "Mnn, mnn … I can smell it from here. C'mon in guys. _Mi casa es su casa."_

* * *

 **# # # # #**

My dad was in a rare mood tonight, maybe because all his favorite people were here. He was chatty and smiling. I'd never seen him so talkative. There was one awkward incident however, while we sat at the table. He looked from Jacob to me, and spouted, "So, I take it you two are a couple now. Getting really close, huh?"

"Yeah," I muttered.

I peered over at Billy who was suddenly interested in the ceiling tiles. I nudged Jacob, and flicked my head toward his father. Jacob gave him a sidelong glance, and nodded at me. His wordless gesture shouted loud and clear: _Yep, he knows_.

Holy crap. I was aware of how good he was at keeping a secret, but this just might slip out to my dad accidentally. Charlie at the moment seemed oblivious to the unspoken conversation going on between us, so Jacob and I were safe from his wrath for the time being. Anyway, I was a grown woman, what was he going to do … forbid me to see Jacob? He could try, but wouldn't be giving me a lecture, if I had anything to say about it.

* * *

Dinner was over, and Jacob and I cleaned off the table and other surfaces, washed all the dishes, and stacked up all the ones that needed to go back with me to the apartment. We left them sitting on the kitchen counter and went outside to the truck.

Dad and Billy were in the living room watching some idiotic football game, so Jacob and I sat in the cab and talked, and kissed, and hugged and kissed some more. My gosh, his mouth was so soft and warm. It was made for kissing. The cab was cold in there too, but my wolf boy saw to it that I didn't get chilled in the least. It was nice having my own personal _heating pad_ , convenient too _._

When he finally allowed my mouth to rest awhile, I asked him, "Do you think my dad saw that look on Billy's face when he asked about us?"

"Nah… anyway, you know it's gonna come out sooner or later."

"I'm hoping for later—much later."

His lips were busy brushing the shell of my ear while simultaneously talking. "What's the big deal? Charlie knows we love each other. He's not stupid. He was young once too."

"I just don't want him to be disappointed in me."

Jacob stopped seducing my earlobe and slumped back against the seat cushions. "Well, thanks a lot. That makes me feel great."

"That's not what I meant. I love you, Jacob, but Dad is a little old fashioned when it comes to sex."

Something then occurred to me. "Hey, wait a minute … how did Billy find out anyhow?"

"You havta ask? Look … I spent the night at your place, came home smelling of eau de Bella, and I looked too happy. He connected the dots. I didn't havta say a word."

"My gosh, Jake, did you _have_ to look so happy?"

"So, sue me. I couldn't help it. I was still in a love haze, flyin' high as a kite."

"Who else knows?"

I saw him cringe as he winced, "Em and Quil.

"Oh, cooooome oooon, don't gimme that look," he whined. "It wasn't my fault. They were there at the Taj when I pulled in after our little love fest. They could smell me from a mile away."

"Great. With Quil's big mouth, all of La Push will be talking about us."

"Let them talk. Who cares? It's old news. They all know how nuts I am about you."

He drew me closer, and canted my head toward him. "Bells … I don't wanna argue about who knows _what_. Let's get back to what we were doin' before this subject came up. My lips are lonesome."

"Okay, you win, but tell Quil to keep his mouth shut."

"I already took care of it."

"Well, all right then, Mister."

I grabbed him by the hair and continued where we left off. My worries were washed away by the warmth of his lips, and we were nearly out of breath by the time my cell went off. It was Dad.

"Hey, Kitten, where did you and Jacob run off to?"

"We're out in the truck." I slapped at Jacob. Geesh, he was nuzzling my neck, and I almost dropped the phone.

"You need to finish up whatever it is you're doing. The game's over, and Billy wants to go home."

"Okay."

I ended the call, and Jacob let out a belly laugh. "We need to finish up what we're doin', huh? Your place or mine?"

"Oh, ha, ha. C'mon your dad needs to go to bed."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "That makes two of us. You wanna?"

"Remind me why I love you?"

"'Cuz, I'm witty, reeeeaaally hot, and I keep your engine runnin' at maximum efficiency."

Rolling my eyes, I huffed, "Let's go, lover boy. Billy needs a ride home."

* * *

 **# # # # #**

At last … There it was—Bella's monstrous, beat-up Chevy. Why did she keep that ancient beast? Didn't she have any pride? The Blacks' truck was parked beside it. I ground my teeth, due to the fact that Billy Black needed his son to do the driving. That meant the malodorous mongrel was in the house with her.

I waited, hidden around the corner for her to leave her father's home. The Blacks' pickup pulled out first, with Bella following. I had the good sense to drive Esme's car, the Volvo being too recognizable. Still, I stayed behind a good distance so I wouldn't be noticed.

Just as I suspected, Bella drove onto the reservation. Jacob beeped at her when she veered away in the opposite direction, toward the farthest edge of La Push. I trailed her to the Cliffside Apartments, and watched as she carried an armload of serving dishes into apartment number seven. I'd let her sleep tonight so in the morning, her mind would be clear enough to realize what she had thrown away. With my mission completed, I returned to my home, determined to see her tomorrow afternoon, and convince her to come away with me.

Barely had the wheels to my car met the road, when I caught a glimpse of Jacob's Volkswagen Rabbit heading toward the apartments. My teeth once again ground in agitation. I thought about waiting to see if he emerged from her room after a few hours, or whether he spent the night. Deciding against it, I returned home. It was bad enough to see him going to her; it would be far worse to actually witness him exiting her apartment in the morning, if that was the case. What a hypocrite he was. The mangy mutt told me he absolutely refused to give Bella puppies, and yet here he was at her doorstep. I could only imagine his lustful intentions.

A black mood descended upon me, and I nearly laughed at the irony of it all, for it was Jacob Black who caused this mood to overshadow me. I would have the last laugh though when Bella and I reconciled, and I, inexorably, would see that it happened.

* * *

I went about as in a whirlwind, buying furniture to put in the room, especially replacing the king-sized bed. Fortunately for me, a little under the table monetary enticement brought about same day delivery. By the afternoon, I was ready to bring Bella home.

It was so lonely these days. Carlisle sequestered himself at the hospital, coming to the house only to freshen up and change clothing. Perhaps he blamed me for Esme's departure and that of his family. He never said as much, but his thoughts bent in that direction. I _heard_ him think that if I had the foresight to use some protection, none of this debacle would have occurred. While he was correct in his thinking, I was, at the time, ignorant of the possibility of impregnating her. If he was privy with that information, why was I not given a warning?

This train of thought could only bring on madness, so I had to remain positive—that the situation would soon be resolved, and our happy home re-established.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Not twenty minutes had passed when there was a knock at my door. One guess as to who it was. It surprised me that he wasn't scratching at the wooden panel and howling to _open up_.

Shaking my head, laughing, I yanked on the knob, pushing the door ajar, and fell into Jacob's waiting arms.

After a lip-attack, he bellowed, "Hey, Bells. I just stopped by for a few minutes. I have to go out on patrol tonight. Do ya think we could whatever 'til I need to leave?"

"I guess I could spare a few minutes to do _whatever_ you want."

He grinned as he swaggered through the opening, with one hand closing the door behind him, and the other at the small of my back.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

It wasn't exactly the way I wanted the night to go, but still, it was worth it to be with my honey—even if for only a few minutes—before I had to join the pack.

Our couplehood was old hat about now, so I didn't get the wolf howls, and body shoves like I had initially. I was half afraid that whenever my mind wandered to Bella and I lovin' each other, that a stupid pack member, probably Q-U-I-L, would bring it up and embarrass her at a bonfire or somethin'. Thankfully, that hadn't happened so far. She was well aware of our mind-meld, since I'd warned her. Chances are that I could slip up once in awhile … actually more than once in awhile, but she never mentioned it.

Paul padded up bedside me. _Hey, Jake, just wanted you to know, Jared and I haven't seen the leech for the past week. So you can chill now._

Jared came round on my other side _. Yeah, man, maybe the jerk gave up the chase._

Embry butted in, _Nah, I don't think so. He lives to annoy the crap outta Jake. He wouldn't give up that easily. After all, he has time on his side. Besides, what else has he got to do?_

 _Jeez, this makes me really nervous. Why would he stop comin' around?_

Paul started up again. _Maybe he hasn't. Maybe he just switched cars. Don't the Cullens have a garage full of them?_

 _That's a thought_ , Embry chimed in.

 _Well I just wish he'd get outta the car whatever one he's driving. These patrols are getting so boring. I need a little action. Hey, Eddie, come out, come out, wherever you are_. Paul took off running, a wolfy laugh filling the air.

 _Guys, don't mention this to Bella, huh?_

Jared's muzzle wrinkled up. _You already told us that._

 _Yeah, well, I'm repeating myself just in case you forgot._

 _I'm insulted. Wait up, Paul!_

I turned to Embry. _What about you. Are you insulted?_

 _Nah … I know what an idiot you are._

 _Gee, thanks._

 _What are friends for?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Tick, Tick, Tick—Wolves!

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Damn, that bed looked good, lumps and all. I was dead on my feet, and when I flopped onto the mattress, I was out for the count. These eyelids didn't open wide 'til way past noon.

After cleanin' myself up and eating a bite or two, I hurried over to the apartment, anxious to see my sweetie again.

As soon as I hopped outta the Rabbit, that sickening stench hit me full force. No mistaking that nostril-burning odor—a vampire, and one in particular—that filthy Cullen. Words accompanied the stink. What was that miserable leech doing here? He obviously didn't care that he was setting his sparkly, white foot on Quileute territory, and was about to pay the price.

I could hear the howls of the pack over the din taking place inside the apartment. He and Bella were verbally dukking it out. I burst through the back door, eager to contribute my own two cents … more than likely, a thousand bucks worth.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

It was such a gloomy day out, a great day to curl up with a good book, or a cute wolf boy. Then I thought, it was also a good day for ducks and worms … and vampires. I shuddered to think about that, but unfortunately, the thought presented itself in my late husband, alias Edward, the callous, and clueless bloodsucker as Jacob would say. He was banging on my front door that very afternoon.

I stupidly opened the door, not checking first to see who it was on my threshold. I gasped at the sight of my ex-husband, never expecting him to be here in direct defiance of the treaty. Once, his perfect features enchanted me, although at this moment the fact that he was so faultlessly beautiful, somehow was irritating clear to my core.

Now what? For someone who was supposedly possessed of great wisdom, he was horribly ignorant of the affairs of the heart. Didn't he understand that we were _through_ … that I wanted nothing more to do with him? My love for him died the day he took away our child and burned her up like a worthless piece of trash.

He walked into the room, with no invitation, pushing me aside. Immediately, I stiffened, ready to do battle with the imbecile. "What do you want, Edward?" I practically screeched at him.

"I want you to come home."

"I _am_ home."

He scowled, glancing around the room. "You call this home; this small … cubicle? It's not worthy of you. How could you give up the comforts of our residence to live like this … in _dog town_? And you had better believe I can smell the stinking mongrel in every inch of this place."

I jutted my chin out belligerently. "That's right. I love Jacob, and I've chosen him. I just wish I had done it before I foolishly locked the shackles joining us together. So, as you can see, you're wasting your breath. We. Are. No. Longer. Married. Can you get that through your thick head?"

"No, I won't accept that. This is not you talking."

"Edward, I'm tired of this insane argument. It goes nowhere, just round and round in circles. Please leave me alone," I shouted.

"I said you are coming with me."

I couldn't believe it; he actually grabbed my arms, as I screamed, "Get your hands off of me." At that moment, I heard the back door burst open, and all at once, Jacob was standing there, muscles steeled, ready to pounce.

* * *

# # # # #

Sailing into the front room, a growl erupted from my chest, my body beginning to quiver.

"You heard her, leech. Let her go!"

Edward looked stunned, but in a smart move, loosened his grip, while she stepped back away from him. I peered at Bella who now had fire in her eyes and arms crossed over her chest.

"Bells, are you okay?"

"Yeah. He was just leaving. Weren't you, _Edward_?"

"Absolutely not. I won't leave unless you come with me."

"Hah! You wish."

I canted my head. "Did I hear you right? Why in the freakin' hell would you dare put your ass on the line by coming here? You have a death wish? The pack is on the way; now are you gonna leave quietly or do I havta _toss_ you out on your ear?"

"Oh, I'd like to see you try, you mangy mutt. Anyway, this is between me and Bella."

"You are delusional, you know that? I'm a pretty patient person, but man oh man, my patience is gettin' stretched reeeaaally thin. I'm givin' you one more chance. Get _out_ while you still have a head on your shoulders."

Edward glowered at me, doubting my words. "Who are you to talk to me that way?"

I walked toward him aggressively. "I'm the one who's gonna whip your ass 'til you have nothing left to sit on."

"Is that so?"

I leaned right into his face even though the odor was about to kill me, and hissed, "You can bet your _bottom_ dollar on it."

Just then, I heard the squeal of tires, and car doors bein' slammed shut. The distinct scent of two other vamps wafted toward me.

"Edward," Rosalie urged as she entered the room. "This is futile. Bella has made her choice. Now come with us."

"Don't say it … that meddling fool, Alice sent you, didn't she? Well, I'm telling you, stay out of this, Rose. This is all your fault anyway."

"My fault?" she yelled. Lunging at Edward, she banged him hard against the wall, his head hitting it with a loud thud. With her hands grasping his collar, she snarled, "You say one more word, and family or no family, I'll rip you to shreds, and I won't need the wolves to back me up."

She released his shirt and turned her attention to the apparition sauntering forward in a menacing manner.

"Speak of the devils …" Emmett quipped, as there appeared, Paul, Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry and Leah, all congregated in the tiny space behind me.

Paul shoved ahead of the pack. "Looks like dinner is served—cold, and crunchy, but satisfying."

Rosalie glared at him. "We're only here to help, stupid."

"Yeah, and we know who you're helpin' too."

Emmett threw his arm across Rosalie in a protective stance, then spoke to my more aggressive wolf mate. "Hey, dude … Paul is it? Look, we really are here to drag Eddie away. He's not right in the head."

"You can say that again," Paul taunted.

I held out my palm. "Guys, I got this okay? Everyone, just chill."

Sam broke the tense atmosphere. "Anything you say, Jake. We'll wait out in back, just to be on the safe side though. C'mon guys. Let's go."

"Damn, I was lookin' forward to a rumble," Paul muttered as they waltzed to the exit.

Emmett and Rosalie each took one of the tick's arms, herding him to the door. Emmett said to him, "Don't even think about it, bro. I can break you like a pretzel."

I blocked the doorway. "I'm warning you, leech … don't ever come back here. We won't let you off this easy again."

Edward shot me an ugly sneer. "One thing more before I go. I see that your word is meaningless. Here you are after refusing my proposal. Where is your honor? You said you had principles." He huffed, "You're nothing but a filthy liar."

"I explained clear enough at the time, remember? I didn't appreciate an offer on a silver platter. Bella was yours then, she's mine now, so all bets are off. Bye, Eddie, good to see ya—NOT!"

Shutting the door behind them, I brushed my hands together. "Well, that's that! Arrogant tick ..."

Bella slid into my arms, shaking all over. Trying my best to calm her down, I said, "He's gone, and he's not coming back." I wrapped my arms around her, holding her snugly. "It's all right, honey. I'm here; I've got you, and I'm not gonna let go."

"Oh god, Jake," she cried. "What would I have done if you hadn't shown up?"

"Let's not think about that, huh? I _was_ here, and you're safe. That's all that matters."

I kissed the top of her head, and shut my eyes tight. Despite my confident words, my heart was still beating like a freight train. That was close … way too close.

* * *

Bella had a good cry, and afterwards as we lay snuggled together in bed, she asked, "What did Edward mean about you being a liar, and all that?"

Uh-oh … "I was hoping I didn't ever havta tell you."

"I don't like you keeping secrets from me, Jake."

A sigh whooshed out. "Do you really wanna hear this?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

I ruffled her hair. "It's just gonna make you mad again, Bells."

"So? I'm going to get mad if you don't. Now, tell me."

She wiggled out of my arms and sat up, turning on the bedside lamp. I followed suit, and rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "Okay, you asked for it.

"The day when I came to visit at the Cullens … you know … the day you told me to get lost, Eddie offered me the chance to give you puppies."

"Puppies?"

"Yeah. I guess he figured I could replace the baby you would lose with one of my own. Actually, he said I could give you all the puppies you wanted. Edward thought it would be more acceptable to you since we were friends and all. The tick wanted you to have human children with someone you obviously cared about. He also knew I was still in love with his wife; he'd read my mind too many times to count."

"And …?"

"Hold on, I'm gettin' to that. And … I refused. You havta understand. You were married to him, and it was like I was being propositioned as stud service. So, no thanks. I told him that if you came to me of your own free choice, well then, that was a different story. As it turned out, look at us—here we are, but only after you untied the knot. I couldn't bear the thought of sharing you with that freakin' monster. I didn't want only your body; I had to have you heart and soul or not at all."

She leaned forward, her fingers rubbing her brow. She made no comment for the longest time. It had me worried. "You're not mad at _me_ , are you?"

"Of course not, silly. You were … gallant, I guess is the right word. It's just that it dredged up all these feelings that I thought I was finally past."

I heard an exasperated huff as she turned out the light. "Damn, him …"

Bella lowered her body beneath the blankets, positioning herself across my chest, and lodging her head in the slope of my shoulder.

"Jake …"

"Yeah, I'm still listenin'."

"I'm sorry that Edward referred to your unborn children as puppies."

I stoked her back. "Hey, it's okay. I considered the source."

"But he had to right—"

"Shh … water under the bridge. Close your eyes, honey. We can always discuss this some more tomorrow."

"I love you, Jake."

"I know. And I love you too; always have, always will."

She left a sweet kiss on my bicep, and my lips curled up in a smile. I closed my eyes and drifted off, dreaming of our life together.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Purple Clouds and Blue Lines

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Ugh! I didn't wanna haul my butt outta bed. I was way too comfy, what with Bella's bed having an actually decent mattress and all, but the sunlight was streaming in thru her window, hittin' me straight in the ol' eyeballs. Of all the days for the sun to come out. I wanted to strangle that Murphy guy and stomp on his stupid law.

Bella began to stir, and lifted her head from my chest. "Good morning, Jake."

"Yeah, it is." Her sweet smile put me in a better mood.

She hopped outta bed, and slipped into that Dragon Lady cover up. I just lay there takin' in the view.

"I'll go make us some breakfast."

"Wait … I need a good morning kiss first."

She sashayed herself to the side of the bed, and with one knee on the mattress, leaned down to my expectant mouth. When she pulled away, I licked my lips, and sighed. "That's more like it."

In an instant, her pillow was being bashed about my ears. I caught it quickly, and she taunted, "Get up, sleepy head. You can help me in the kitchen … since you do most of the eating around here."

"Jeez, did you get out on the wrong side of the bed, or what?"

"If I did it's because your hulking mass was in my way."

"Why you little …" I sprang off the mattress, and chased her around the room, as she shrieked, and giggled.

* * *

"What?" Bella was givin' me that look ... the one that said, we need to talk.

She was twirling her fork between her fingers, and finally set it on the plate beside an uneaten piece of French toast.

"Okay, Bells, spit it out. You don't need to be afraid to tell me anything. It's me, Jake."

"I'm not afraid to speak to you, far from it. Besides, you said we could talk about it some more … I mean about what happened yesterday."

I kept eyeing her plate, wondering if she was gonna eat that toast, or just play with it. So sue me, I was still hungry. "Yeah, so?"

"So, you know he's going to come back. He's used to getting his own way."

Pouring more warm syrup on my food, I explained, "It'd be suicide on his part. He's our natural enemy; our reason for existing. The pack won't let him flaunt his disregard for the treaty. Cullen's not a _total_ idiot. He realizes the consequences.

I put the syrup bottle back down on the table. "Look …you don't need to say it, but we can't let him cross our boundaries again. I'm sorry, Bells."

"No, that's not it. You don't understand. If he does return, I'm saying the pack can do whatever they feel is right. I just … I just don't want to hear about it. I told you I didn't like it when you kept secrets from me, but I'll make an exception in this case."

"Listen, I'm making you a promise here and now, that if anything happens to him—and I'm not sayin' that it will—I'll cut out. I won't be involved."

She sighed deeply. "Thanks. And I promise I won't press you for any info having to do with him."

With her fork spearing the toast, she lifted it and said, "I can't eat any more. You want this?"

I had the plate ready for the remaining piece, and caught the toast as it fell from the fork. "You havta ask?"

* * *

 **# # # # #**

I could understand Rosalie's interference in my affairs, but Emmett? He was my little brother, why would he turn on me like that? Rosalie sure had him—excuse the vulgar expression— _pussy-whipped_. I was glad that I hadn't been seduced by her toxic beauty years ago. The woman was selfish and superficial. How could he stand her? She had poor Emmett under her thumb, and he was oblivious to the fact ... that, or blissfully ignoring the reality of it all.

Listening intently to the thoughts in their heads, I sat in the Lexus, with my feet flat on the floor and my arms locked across my chest. I'd behave, and bide my time while in Denali, but as soon as they all got complacent, I'd escape and travel back to La Push. With a head start, I might be able to get to her. Rosalie and Emmett would have to go by car again, since they'd be breaking the treaty as well. I was fairly confident that I could wander unmolested myself, without being encased in the metal shield of an auto. The wolves wouldn't dare attack me; my Bella would never allow that.

My return to the mixed coven wasn't exactly met with fanfare. Esme still harbored feelings of horror at what I had done. I did glean however that she had mellowed somewhat and was nearly ready to mend the rift between Carlisle and herself, putting most of the blame squarely upon my shoulders. I didn't care. I did what I had to do, and to hell with what she or _any_ of them thought about it. I had no regrets, save for Bella's unforeseen reaction.

Weeks flew by, and I kept to myself, all the while concentrating on what went on in their minds. Sooner or later, they'd all get lax, and that's when I'd make my move.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Things were going along a little _too_ smoothly. It had me on edge. That was about to change.

During patrol one night, Embry nudged me. _Hey, Jake. I was wondering …_

 _Yeah?_

 _Well you know the filthy leech is bound to return to the scene of the crime. What do you want us to do?_

 _Cullen is a stinkin' vamp, our enemy, and he has to face the facts. He sticks one toe over our boundary line, and he'll be pushin' up daisies. Wait … I take that back. Edward will be clouding the sky with wisps of beautiful, purple smoke._

He slowed his pace to match mine, then abruptly halted. _Whoa, I can't believe that came outta your mouth. Won't Bella have something to say about it?_

 _Actually, I was surprised. She's the one who told me that we should do our duty. She just doesn't want to hear how it ends. Anyway, I promised her that I'd leave you guys to it. I won't participate, even tho' I would love to personally tear his head clean off his shoulders._

 _And another thing. I don't want anyone to tell me the gory details either … that way, I won't havta keep it a secret from her._

 _You got it, pal. I'll spread the word. As far as you'll ever know, Cullen never set foot here—again._

* * *

 **# # # # # #**

I always was the fastest on my feet, and today was no different. Tonya and I were out hunting, and I veered off, telling her there was a big buck up ahead. The woman was too trusting, but then I hadn't given her any reason thus far _not_ to trust me. She allowed me the freedom to jet forward, and so I did, all the way to La Push.

God's teeth! The howls reached my ears before I spotted them. I was amazed at their speed. I tried to sort out their individual minds, searching for Jacob. He was not among them.

 _Sam!_ It was Paul. Of course … he was always looking for any excuse to sink his canines into one of our kind.

 _I told you it was Cullen. We've got him, boys. No mercy._

Sam broadcasted his thoughts to me. _You were warned to stay away, leech. Now you're going to pay the price. We can't let you go— not this time._

Soon, I was surrounded. _You won't kill me. These are special circumstances. I came to retrieve what belongs to me._

 _Wanna bet? You're not gonna make it outta these woods. You blew it, sucker. Bella is now with Jake, so say your prayers, 'cuz you don't have a hope in hell. C'mon guys. I've got the munchies._

Paul then bounded forward, followed by Quil, Jared and Sam. I couldn't keep them off, my body was being ripped to shreds, dismembered at lightning speed, and then … nothing.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

I was shocked that Sam gave me a week off from patrolling. Rachel had come home from college, so I chalked it up to the goodness of his heart; I had to wonder tho' if that was the real reason. But then … no news was good news, right? Still, I had my suspicions. Maybe he thought that by then, Eddie would be old news and so nothing would slip out accidentally.

When I went out with the guys again, I didn't catch anything unusual, just the memories of smoke from several funeral pyres. And so life went on, and I never did find out if the tick had the audacity to trespass on the rez. Maybe he didn't, or maybe he did. _Who knows? And do I care? As long as he's gone, I'm doin' my happy dance._

Unfortunately, my _happy dancing days_ came to a standstill. In two weeks' time, I got a call from Bella. She sounded shook up. What the hell?

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Staring at the stupid thing wouldn't change what I saw. I had to talk to Jacob.

"Yes, I _am_ upset. I need you to come over right away. Please, Jake, it's important. When do you think you'll be here? Okay … thanks."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"How did this happen?"

I rolled my eyes, clicking my tongue. What a stupid question.

"Well, yeah, I get _thaaaat_ , but I don't understand. I thought you said that shot would protect you."

"It did, but with all the crap going on, I lost track of time, and miscalculated how long it had been since Carlisle gave it to me."

"Okay, so I know it's bad timing and all, but are you gonna be pissed if it makes me happy?"

"You mean you're not angry that this happened?"

"Hell, no. Things'll work out. I love you, Bells, and there's no way, I couldn't love our child either."

Jacob picked me up, and swung me around. After placing me back on my feet, he kissed me over and over again.

The grin never left his face until I said, "We need to tell my dad."

"Jeez … Charlie. Do you think he'll come gunnin' for me?"

"If he didn't go after Edward, then I'm sure you'll be safe ... I hope."

"Okay, I think I'll go break the news to my ol' man first, then we'll go see Charlie. And hey—don't look so worried. They love us, right?"

He gave me a big hug, and went whistling out of the apartment.

* * *

 **# # # # #**

Dad wheeled up to the front door as I came in. "Hey, Dad."

He looked up at me, smiling. "How ya doing, Son?"

"I'm doin' great."

"You've been at Bella's?"

"Yeeeeaaaah … And that's what I need to talk you about."

I plopped down into a chair, as my dad positioned himself across from me. I scratched my head, and puffed out my cheeks, then began. "Um … you were right."

His face screwed up in confusion. "About what?"

"About me using protection."

"I see. There's a little one on the way then, eh?"

"Yep. She lost track of the time limit on the shot, and well, there it is."

"Does Charlie know?"

"Not yet, we're going over to his house after I leave here."

"How does Bella feel about this?"

Looking down at my hands, I muttered, "She's upset, and that's pretty understandable, but I think it's more due to the fact about how everyone's going to react to the news."

"What about you?"

I lifted my head, peering up into his wise ol' eyes. "I know it sounds stupid, but I'm glad it happened. Now we can get married and not have to hide our feelings for one another."

A long breath escaped my lungs. "Are you disappointed in me?"

"Sure, sure. I'm a bit disappointed, but at the same time, these things happen. You two were meant to be together. It's hard not to express your love physically, and I'm proud that you're doing the right thing. Just promise me that you'll finish your schooling. That's all I ask."

"You got it, Dad, and thanks for being so understanding."

"Give your ol' man a hug, eh? And tell Charlie not to go too hard on you, or I'll run over him with this wheelchair."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Details

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

Charlie sat still for a full minute in his Lazy Boy, then a loud sigh filled the air, and he ran his hand over his face.

"I guess what's done is done. But, dammit, Jake, I trusted you."

"I'm sorry, Chief, but you know I'm nuts about Bella. I couldn't stay away from her. It was killin' me."

Bella butt in at that point. "Dad, it's not all his fault; I had a little something to do with it. I got his motor started, and things just got out of hand. Anyhow, you know I love him."

He leaned forward in his seat, his hands clasped together. "Yeah, well, I'm glad for that at least. So, now, what are your plans?"

"We're gonna get married, Charlie."

Her eyebrows just about hit the ceiling. "Thanks, Jake. You tell my dad before even discussing it with me?"

"Oh, coooome ooon, Bells. You knew where this was headed. I've always wanted to marry you."

"That's not the point."

"Now don't go all pig-headed on the boy. I agree with him. It's a great idea."

Bella turned her head away, and huffed, "Then you marry him."

"Let's not argue, huh? The fact is, you're carrying Jake's child, and he wants to do the honorable thing."

"I'm not saying I don't want to marry him, it's—oh, forget it, you males can't understand where I'm coming from. You're both thinking from the wrong side of your brain."

"Maybe so, but onto something more important ... You kids are going to need a place to live. You're welcome to stay here, you know."

That was a load off my mind. What a relief. I smiled at my soon to be father-in-law. "Hey, thanks, Charlie. What do you think, Bells?"

She shrugged. "All right, I guess, after my lease is up."

Charlie stood, brushing his hands together. "Well, now that this is all settled, let's drink to it. You two are having root beer, by the way."

* * *

That evening, I sat beside Bella on her futon. We were watching a movie, or tried to anyway. There were still some unanswered questions cloggin' up the air I breathed. With two fingers, I maneuvered her head so that we were face to face. "I really need to tell you something, Bells. I know what you're thinkin'; I'm not stupid. I realize we're young just like Renee and Charlie were, but we won't make the same mistakes. I'll make sure of that."

Bella had a faraway look in her eyes. "My mom hated this place, and I think that'll be all the difference with us. I love it here, Jake. I don't ever want to leave."

"You're not mad at me, then? I mean ... for getting you pregnant."

She sighed, shaking her head, "Like my dad said, _what's done is done_. It was my fault; I'm the one who told you I was safe. I should've been more careful, or warned you … or something."

I winced, as I asked, "Are you still gonna marry me?"

"For gosh sakes—yes, I'll marry you, but I expect a decent proposal from you. I couldn't believe you put it out there in front of my dad. You're supposed to propose to the girl first, you idiot."

She tapped my shoulder to emphasize her point

"Point taken. But you know what?"

"No … what?"

I let my lips explain what was in my heart. She jerked, not expecting my amorous attack. I hung on, pulling her closer, one hand on Bella's cheek, and the other tangled in her hair to prevent the girl from drawing away from me. When we finally broke for air, I said, "That's what."

Nuzzling the side of her head, I whispered, "You know I love you, Bells. Now, Charlie _knows_ too. I couldn't help it. My mouth got away from my brain. Can you forgive me?"

"I always do. My gosh, Jake, how do you manage to get back in my good graces so fast?"

"Practice … lots of practice."

* * *

Bella and I got married the following month … on the beach … in our bare feet … with family and friends looking on. Seven months later, Liam Jacob Black came wailing into the world.

Five years later:

Liam and Carlie were begging me for a puppy, and so, Sam had some born at his home a few weeks ago … Black Labrador retrievers. I figured I could use them for hunting purposes when they got bigger. Yeah … I did say them. They were the last two of the litter, a male and a female. I couldn't separate them. That would've been too cruel. I stopped off at the pet store to get some supplies and one _more_ item.

I waltzed into the house with my surprise. "Hey, kids, look what I've got."

"Daddy, Daddy," they shrieked, jumping up and down. "Can we keep them?"

"You bet. Bella, honey, can you come in here for a minute?"

My sweetheart entered the living room, wiping her hands with a kitchen towel. She looked at the kids so happy, and spotted the two puppies. "Well, mister, you did good. They're both adorable."

Liam asked, "What are we gonna call them, Daddy?"

"I named them—drumroll, please—Rosalie and Em-mutt."

Bella looked horrified, slapping one hand to her mouth. "Oh, Jake you didn't."

"Hey, don't give me that look. Rosalie specifically ordered me to name our first puppy after her. I promised, Bells. It was her wish, not mine." Good thing she couldn't see that my fingers were crossed behind my back.

With an eye roll, Bella huffed in exasperation. Just then, my other surprise peeked his little, whiskered, pink nose out of my coat pocket, eliciting a scream from my squeamish wife. It was a white rat, and I named him, appropriately—you guessed it—Edward.

 **The End**


End file.
